The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Memories
by LaAriella
Summary: Link and Zelda had a deepening love for one another, until Link left mysteriously and returned not knowing anything of their relationship or who he was. It is up to Zelda to help him remember the times they shared; will Link love her as he once did?
1. The Sound of Rain

The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters. All of them are copyright to Nintendo and are used solely for enjoyment and storytelling purposes.  
  
Synopsis: Link and Zelda once had a deepening love for one another, until Link left mysteriously and returned not knowing anything of their relationship or who he was. It is up to Zelda to help him remember the times they shared, but will Link love her as he once did?  
  
It was a dreary rainy day, and looking longingly out the window of the Caste tower, Zelda watched the raindrops slide down the glass and hit the ground below in a vast torrent of water. A low sigh escaped her firm ruby lips, as her dull blue eyes reflected a pale longing pulling at her heart and making it ache with worry.  
  
Link had been gone for almost three days, and she heard not what happened to him. It was evident he was the type of person to be highly independent and secretive, but she had never known him to go somewhere without telling her. Zelda felt guilty to worry as if she was some sort of chaperone, but she had a terrible feeling etching inside her that something was wrong.  
  
In the light from the gray sky, she looked very pale and delicate. Zelda would not tell anyone she had stayed up all night waiting and hoping Link would return, and by morning she was simply exhausted. Sleep would give her no ease as she could not sleep at all, nor could passing the time by reading books or taking walks. Reluctantly the princess fell into one of her cushioned velvet chairs next to the window, and immediately after her head turned to resume her empty gaze at the rainy world outside.  
  
It was very quiet in the castle that morning, although some of her servants were on edge and tense because she had isolated herself and spoke very little since Link's departure. Zelda could find no words within her to speak, and she felt not the energy she normally had when Link was around to keep her company. With her hands placed gracefully on her lap and her flowing white dress elegantly positioned in the chair, Zelda listened listlessly to the pounding of the rain on the roof of the castle. The sound was subtle and relaxing in almost a repetitive way, but for the princess it was an excruciating reminder that perhaps the weather was preventing her beloved from returning home...  
  
Zelda was not expecting to hear a loud rapping on the door of the tower, which caused her to jump in her chair and look wildly around as if awoken from a dream. The rapping sounded three more times, until she abruptly rose from her chair to acknowledge the person on the other side. For a brief moment she hoped it was Link, that he had come to surprise her as he always did and hold her in his arms, and so she said expectantly.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
It was not Link, but a servant who walked inside, though her steps were swift and urgent. Zelda was about to sink back into her chair bitterly, until the servant said joyfully while motioning the princess to the doorway.  
  
"My lady! Sir Link has returned from his venture!"  
  
A relieved smile spread across Zelda's lips, and despite wearing a long dress the princess flew to the door. Her long fine golden hair added to the sparkling brightness in her eyes, as some stray strands fell in front of her pointed ears. For the first time in three days, Zelda was able to speak with enthusiasm in her soft gentle voice.  
  
"He has? This is wonderful news!"  
  
However, when she was about to leave the servant took hold of her arm with a firm grasp. At first Zelda tried to pull away, unaware of why she was being held back from seeing the man she loved so dearly, but when her eyes fell upon the servant's serious face a feeling of dread crept through her. The words the servant spoke next only added to Zelda's pending fear of the worst.  
  
"My lady...Sir Link was found wandering Hyrule field a bloody mess. No one knows why he did not return to the castle, or what happened to him during his outing. All that is known is that...something is different about him..."  
  
Confused, Zelda's brow furrowed daintily as her thoughts swirled in her mind. Something is different about Link? What in Hyrule's name was the servant talking about? If it was something different, she hoped it did not affect their relationship. As quickly as she felt joy over Link's return, the joy faded into worry when Zelda asked nervously.  
  
"Different? What do you mean?"  
  
"Follow me my Lady, and you will see for yourself..."  
  
The servant replied vaguely, and Zelda walked with fast hurried steps behind the servant, down the steps and through the many corridors of the castle. As she went she wondered why Link had left in the first place since he simply vanished from his room one particularly dark night without explanation, and she hoped when she reunited with him she would get an answer for his disappearance.  
  
When they arrived at Link's room, the servant ushered her in silently. The room was dark because the large crimson drapes had been pulled over the windows overlooking the dreary rainy fields and houses in the distance. Zelda immediately went to Link's bedside where she saw her beloved laying weakly, his eyes open though his body very much still.  
  
"Link, I'm so glad you have returned and are safe at last!"  
  
Zelda said furtively, her voice quavering though still soft and quiet as to not disrupt him too much. She watched with wide hopeful eyes as Link's head turned slowly toward her and looked at her with an expressionless gaze. His face was streaked with blood and he was still dressed in his forest green tunic, though there were many evident cuts on his arms and face. The young Hylian's honey colored hair was messy and tangled in some places; his long bangs hanging just over his azure blue eyes.  
  
Reassuringly Zelda took one of his hands in hers, and found his hands to be dreadfully cold like ice. She had to be strong for Link, and support him as he healed from his injuries. The princess leaned in close and kissed his cheek tenderly, while caressing his worn hands. To her utter shock, Link suddenly pulled away and glared at her maliciously, tucking his hands beneath the covers of his bed while he responded with disgust.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Who are you?"  
  
His words came out so harshly Zelda's mouth gaped slightly in surprise. She watched with glassy eyes as Link folded his arms across his chest and continued to glare at her as if she committed a dreadful crime by touching him so affectionately, when really that was how they always had been with one another. What had become of him to make him act in such a manner? Though she was surprised, she thought perhaps something had traumatized him and he momentarily didn't recognize her as being someone he knew and trusted.  
  
"Link, it is I Zelda!"  
  
There was no response to her words, other than what she feared she would never have to hear from someone like him. Link looked at her, as his mouth curved into a slight frown that was evident by anger, while his eyes turned a steel blue and continued to stare at her questioningly. Finally, his words came out in a blunt form that nearly made Zelda collapse from being overwhelmed.  
  
"Zelda? What kind of name is that? Whatever you call yourself woman, I am not familiar with you or this place for that matter at all."  
  
She was shocked by his change of attitude, especially when he addressed her as plainly 'woman' and not beloved as he always did before. His voice was cold and plain, as if he were talking to a complete stranger and not the woman he loved. It hurt Zelda deeply in her core to be so belittled by him, yet she had to pursue the matter to clear things up. Maybe Link was playing some sort of a joke? Or...had something really...changed him?  
  
"Don't act so foolishly Link, you know who I am better than anyone else! We have spent a lot of time together here in Hyrule Castle. If you still want to play such a game than maybe this will bring back your memory...."  
  
Though fearful, Zelda touched Link's lips with her own, thinking he would quit acting so immature and respond by finally acknowledging who she was so she wouldn't have to worry any longer. Instead, Link drew back and turned his head away before moving his body away from her on the bed and swinging his legs over the other side as fast as lightning. Zelda backed away, feeling tears burning in her eyes, especially when Link went to the drapes and pulled them back to let light into the room. For a while he stood in front of the window, silhouetted by the pale gray light from the sky, until he turned suddenly, looked at her and said calmly.  
  
"I don't know who you are. I'm sorry, but...I can't respond that way to someone I don't even know! I have no idea where I am or why I carried such weapons as a sword and bow around with me, but I suppose that doesn't really matter now."  
  
"It certainly DOES matter!"  
  
Zelda said between sobs, looking at Link and confirming her worst fears – he had no idea who she was, anything they did or shared – or anything for that matter. How? Why? What went so terribly wrong to wipe out his memory and that their love ever existed? Zelda realized she was becoming overbearing and had to calm down, but still she felt empty. Maybe it was only temporary? Or...maybe it was permanent unless she did something about it by trying to regain his lost memories of his life. Though she cried over him, Link appeared much the same and wasn't shaken in the least by her outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Was all she could say to him, and with that she left the room to go to the courtyard to think. Would Link remain this way forever? If so, she would have to help him become himself again, but she knew it wouldn't be an easy task...  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Sorry if the ending was abrupt, but I decided to cut it off there in hopes that people would review and tell me if they liked the plot to this story. In order for me to continue it I will need to see reviews, because I don't want to write something no one will read. This is a Zelink romance fic if you haven't noticed yet, and it will be more developed in the next few chapters if enough people like it. Thanks for reading, and if you're interested you can check out my other stories by looking up my pen name. 


	2. Drenched In Sorrow

The rain was pouring down harder than before, but it mattered little to Zelda. She sat outside on a bench in the courtyard, drenched by the rain. Link wasn't the same person she remembered him being – everything he had experienced...his love for her...had been forgotten. When she went to see him, he didn't even recognize her and instead rejected her.  
  
Water dripped from her hair as it fell heavily in front of her face, and although she was soaked to the bone she had no will to go inside to dry off. What was she going to do now? The princess's pale blue eyes swept over the small courtyard, falling upon some of the small flowers and rose bushes. The plants were so lovely and delicate, with droplets of water dripping from their soft colorful pedals and falling on the grass. Zelda remembered vividly spending much of her time with Link there, and during one of their daily sittings on the grass he had picked a rose and gave it to her as a memento.  
  
She sighed deeply, and then looked up at the dark gray sky. Rain beat down on her and splashed upon her soft crème colored face and body, and a loud thunderous rumble ruptured from the dark clouds. A flash of lightning suddenly streaked across a lit the entire upper world for but a second, which startled Zelda from her thoughts. She had to go back inside or else she would catch a cold, and so rather reluctantly the princess got up and headed for the warmth of the castle.  
  
When she walked inside, Zelda looked around and quickly noticed Link standing in front of her near a set of stairs. The young man's blue eyes were locked onto her like a hawk, though behind his serious expression she could clearly see confusion stirring within him. Unsure of what she should say to him, she was relieved when Link spoke first to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Why were you out in the rain? Look at yourself, you're soaked."  
  
Indeed she was soaked, and now insulted by how he failed to say anything nice since his loss of memory. Zelda had to remember that he didn't know who she was, and it was partially her fault for his attitude for trying to kiss him. As to not bring more notice upon her appearance, she shrugged casually and said with a hint of warmth in her voice, trying to make the Hero of Time remember her voice, if not anything else.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Would you care to come sit by the fire with me and have a nice cup of tea Link? I would sincerely enjoy your company..."  
  
She watched Link as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised, and then said nothing for a few moments. Without waiting for him, Zelda walked down the great hallway of the castle to the sitting room where she could dry off and relax. She was tired from her stress and freezing, and whether Link followed or not she was going to go and get warm. It was obvious he was hesitant about going with her, but when she heard his footsteps echoing in the hallway a little ways behind her, a slow weak smile spread across her lips.  
  
Upon arriving in the sitting room, Zelda walked to one of the velvet chairs at the far end and sat down. Link would arrive any moment, and she hoped when he did he would still remember his manners. The room was covered in beautiful tapestry and lined with oak, and when one of the servants entered from a different door to ask if she needed anything, Zelda only had to look out the large windows of the room and see the dreary rainy sky outside.  
  
"Please close the drapes, I'm tired of looking at the rain."  
  
Zelda said mechanically, and watched the servant walk briskly to the drapes and draw each of them shut so the room darkened. Still very much cold, the princess shivered and held her arms close to her body, until one of her other servants came in with a blanket and wrapped it around her comfortingly.  
  
"My lady, you shouldn't be out in the rain in your good clothes. You must be frozen to the bone; I will make you a nice warm fire and some tea. Sir Link is taking his time getting here, but he shall arrive momentarily."  
  
Zelda nodded rigidly, and watched the old servant woman bend down near the large fireplace and work at staring a fire. Eventually a fire was blazing and crackling, casting dim shadows from its glow all over the room. When the servant rose to go and make the tea, she whispered sorrowfully in Zelda's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Sir Link my lady. Since his outing he has not been himself, but give him time and if the Goddesses allow it he could regain his memory. The Hylian mind is a precious thing, and also a complex one at that."  
  
After all the servants had left the room, Zelda slumped in her chair and placed one elbow on its armrest. In exhaustion she rested her chin on her hand, with her delicate fingertips drumming lightly on her cheek. Her servant's words did not bring her much comfort, but she had to remain hopeful Link had not forgotten everything he knew. It seemed he knew what objects were and all the basic things, but did he remember how to fight or anything from they're past relationship? She would never give up hope for her darling, no matter how long it took – she would get him back somehow.  
  
Finally Link entered the room, and he walked with a slow stride until arriving at the velvet chair across from hers and sitting down. Zelda quickly remembered her etiquette as a princess and placed both hands on her lap before sitting up straight in her chair, looking Link over with her observant gaze. Link still had his same handsome face, wore the same clothes and had the same boldness about him, though the only thing he no longer possessed were his memories. His personality hadn't exactly changed to make him a completely different person, but he just didn't know anything about her or himself. Zelda would rather have him lose his looks and keep his personality because she didn't want to be torn away from the love they shared, but alas it didn't always turn out that way.  
  
"Welcome Link, the tea will be ready in a few minutes. For now, feel free to make yourself comfortable."  
  
Zelda said gently, watching Link's eyes look to her and then around the room. There was a silent pause as he folded his arms across his chest, not looking the least bit impressed by the vibrant and beautiful woodwork in the room. Zelda felt her body shiver slightly despite being warm under her blanket, as Link's voice sounded coolly in the air.  
  
"Why do you continue to call me 'Link'?"  
  
If he had not been in such a condition Zelda would have laughed at the question, but times were difficult and she felt a twinge of pain seep through her to understand he didn't even know his own name.  
  
"I call you Link, because it is your name. I did not give you that name, because I have always known you by it since the day we were fated to meet."  
  
She heard him give a 'humph' in acknowledgement, though he still appeared questionable about his name or who she was. Zelda knew she would have a lot of things to explain over a period of time, but for now she had to focus only on what was most important.  
  
"Link, I have known you for a long time. Whether you believe me or not isn't the point but three days ago you left Hyrule Castle, the place where you live, and forgotten everything involving your personal life. I am one of the people you fail to remember, but as to not confuse you further I will introduce myself. I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule..."  
  
As much as her heart demanded her, she could not tell him along with being a princess, she had also been his lover. There was too much for him to take in, and although it pained her, she simply could not tell him then. There was too much to explain, and when Link spoke next he still sounded skeptical from hearing her words.  
  
"Princess of Hyrule? What's this 'Hyrule' you speak of?"  
  
In exasperation Zelda told him of the legend of the three Goddesses, how the world was created and just about everything there was for her to tell about Hyrule. Her throat ached from her constant speaking, but still she continued. When the time came for her to explain who Link was as far as she knew, it appeared he was beginning to become less shut out and listened intently.  
  
"You saved many people Link, as well as Hyrule and the world itself. You are a hero in everyone's eyes and rightfully so."  
  
Link drummed his fingers lightly, as if contemplating what she just told him. Zelda hoped everything she said didn't sound too outlandish, but as she went deeper into his story and emphasized on the brave things he did such as his battle with Ganondorf and the evil king's fall, it seemed to click with Link. When she finished, a servant entered carrying two cups of hot steaming tea that was handed carefully out to the princess and Link. Zelda took a few forced sips of her drink, and watched Link as he examined the cup and dark liquid contained inside it before putting it to his lips and taking long slow sips. She waited patiently for him to speak, and when he had taken his fill he said rather nonchalantly.  
  
"I see. Tis' a very interesting...version of events...and a shame my memory forbids me to confirm them. I find it to be curious that I know what tea and the cup and saucer I hold in my hands are; yet I fail to recognize anything about myself – or you."  
  
The only comfort Zelda received from his statement was that it was true he did know what the basic things were in life, such as the name of objects and such, but he still didn't remember anything else. Link appeared to be quite taken aback by the way she addressed him as a 'hero', and he took her up on her statement by saying resentfully.  
  
"I am no more a hero in my own eyes than the average Hylian. If I cannot remember anything I have done, than it means nothing to me. Even so, I am still wondering why you tried to kiss me like that when I awoke – it was quite unexpected..."  
  
Zelda felt her throat tighten, especially when he said his past actions meant nothing to him because he couldn't remember them. She wanted to cry again over his words, to know their love meant nothing now because he no longer had the deep feeling love brought. What was she to say to him? She would have to make up an excuse for kissing him, because it hurt her too much to explain her feelings toward him now and even before he left and lost his memories. The princess took in a shaky breath and set her teacup down on a wooden stand next to her chair, before saying in a semi-choked voice.  
  
"I kissed you because...never mind, it's not important right now. What is important is that you get some rest and maybe we can talk more tomorrow after you think about what's happened to you."  
  
"As you wish princess. You are right, I need to think and maybe something I have forgotten will reoccur in my memory."  
  
He said quietly and rose from his chair. Zelda was further hurt to hear him call her 'princess' in the same respectful way everyone else used, when before he lost his memories he always called her Zelda. Calling her by name always made Zelda feel like they were equals, though now it seemed the balance had been changed. With tear filled eyes she watched him set his teacup down before leaving the room, not looking at her again.  
  
Once more Zelda slumped in her chair, failing to hold back the tears now streaming down her face. It seemed so hopeless – Link was no longer a man who knew her as he did and loved her. For the first time since Link came to stay at the castle almost a year ago, she felt completely alone. No longer did she have Impa to manage her since her former guardian was the Sage of Shadow, and her father had been killed when Ganondorf took over the throne. She had no family to lean on for support, so she had to look after herself.  
  
Zelda got out of her chair and went to the drapes, taking its fine cloth and pulling it back with her frail fingers. Her eyes scanned the world outside once more, and to her despair it was still raining hard. The sky appeared more bleak and colorless than it did when she sat outside, and for Zelda it reflected what was inside her heart now that Link was no longer hers...  
  
Author's Note: Well chapter 2 is finished, and chapter 3 will appear if I get some more reviews from people now that this story is starting to develop a little more. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and more will come if enough people like it and review it.  
  
Special thanks go to: Midnight Starfire (As always, since you always review my stuff!), ayachan21 (for giving my story a chance since its new), Cesia Illuser (for your nice compliment, glad you like it!), Berlin's Brown Eyes (yeah you're right, our stories are similar and I hadn't read yours when I wrote mine so it's a weird coincidence!) and LanieG304 (yay! I felt like writing my first real romance, and even though it doesn't have much action in it, romances can be harder since they are so in depth.)  
  
Anyone who reviews my story will always be thanked for being so considerate and giving it a chance! 


	3. Shadow of the Past

Zelda's night was restless, and even though Link returned she still could not sleep. Occasionally the princess would leave her bed and stand at the window in the same worried fashion as when Link was away, contemplating deep within her thoughts what to do about the situation. The rain beat hard on the pained glass as she stood solemnly staring into the night, and the darkness outside and of that in her room seemed to envelop her into a new state of sadness.  
  
Morning came slowly, though when Zelda opened her eyes for a second she thought it had all been a terrible nightmare. Reality soon set in, and she knew everything was as it happened yesterday. Her head rested on the soft downy pillows of her bed, and when she sat up to fully awaken, she was startled to find none other than Link standing in the doorway of her chambers.  
  
The hero of time was watching her coldly with his penetrating blue gaze, his mouth a straight line and his face hard and serious. Zelda stared at him in surprise, her sparkling blue eyes widening as if she were only imagining things. Perhaps she was losing her mind from lack of sleep, Link couldn't be standing there? Though when Link moved back slightly in appearance to be completely shocked she had noticed him, Zelda inquired softly.  
  
"Link? What hath brought you to my chambers? Is everything alright?"  
  
Embarrassed, she pulled the covers over herself while looking at him in disbelief. Even when she and Link were lovers, he had never once come to her chambers. To do so not only would be unexpected, but to anyone else in the castle it would arouse suspicion. Link seemed to know of her discomfort, and drifted farther away before reflecting vaguely.  
  
"I apologize princess. This may sound very strange, but when I walked down this passageway because I succeeded in getting myself lost, I couldn't help but see where it led. I suppose I stumbled upon your chambers, and I will leave as I have disrupted you."  
  
He turned as if to walk away, and before she could contain her words, Zelda found herself calling out to him. She understood he may have gotten lost accidentally, but what she did not understand was why he remained in her presence so long, not that she minded.  
  
"Link, if you would please, I wish to speak with you after breakfast."  
  
He didn't seem much interested in her request, though she was relieved when he paused and said without turning to look at her.  
  
"What do you wish to discuss princess?"  
  
There came that word again, 'princess' as he now addressed her. Zelda breathed deeply in annoyance, but knew to be patient with him. After all, it wasn't about her, it was about Link and she had to remember that no matter how much she was affected by everything that happened. She wondered why he would ask something like that of her, especially when the reason why she wished to meet with him was obvious. Link was most likely confused and pained by his situation, and as his now former lover, she wanted to help him in any way she could.  
  
Zelda's pale blue eyes strayed to the large windows of her room, and fell upon the dreary gray sky looming over the emerald green fields. The rain had stopped, though the land was covered with pools of crystal clear water fallen from the skies above. Droplets of water fell from the leaves of trees, and the sweet sounds of the lark and the morning dove echoed in the distance. She felt slightly enlightened because the rain ceased; yet still a dreadful feeling tugged at her heart and held her hope back...  
  
...The rain will stop... ...The sun will rise... ...In my heart I cry... ...From love's demise...  
  
Zelda had to clear away the choked feeling occurring once again in her throat, as she fought to maintain her composure. Link stood there, with his back turned to her, and among all else his heart as well. The princess's hands wrapped around the edge of her covers, and clenched them tightly. When she spoke, her voice shook with a vibrating pain that she could not hide.  
  
"There are some things I wish to tell you that I failed to during tea yesterday, and so I would appreciate you company so that I may do so."  
  
Upon hearing her words, Link slowly turned around and looked at her, his eyes focusing on her in such a way Zelda almost feared he could see right through her. A long pause followed, and Zelda found it to be most unbearable and heart wrenching, because the more she looked at him the stronger her longing for his love grew. Finally Link spoke, and for a second the princess caught a dim reflection of familiarity in his eyes and tone of voice, but it was distant and brief.  
  
"Very well. I do not know if this makes any sense...but for some reason when I saw you sleeping there...I had a feeling I knew you somehow. I do not mean this as merely on a term of acquaintance, because I felt as if it was something more. My thoughts are irrational, and I had no right to disturb you. I will leave you now, and I apologize yet again not only for this incident, but also for saying such inconsistent rubbish."  
  
He moved his lips articulately, shifting in place a few times though not once removing his watchful gaze from her as she sat upright in bed. When he finished speaking, he lowered his head respectfully before turning and disappearing down the hall, and leaving Zelda to contemplate what he spoke of. The princess was truly stunned, but she couldn't help but feel a flicker of new hope fill her to know he was remembering something. Even though it was vague in his mind, it certainly was not rubbish like he assumed. Almost all morning Zelda's mind drifted to Link and what he told her. She wondered what was really going through his mind, and she thought of the love they once shared together. It was so very personal...so very close...was the bond they shared too strong to be forgotten? Link had given her but the slightest words to be hopeful from, and she feared if she was wrong all of her hope would be dashed and never to be recovered again.  
  
She ate a light breakfast of scones, fruit and tea before hurrying off to the pasture behind the castle. Zelda felt no hunger in her body, only an incessant need to be with Link and find out more about his mysterious loss of memory. Gracefully her feet moved over the grass, her pure white dress sweeping and flapping gently in the breeze as the princess walked over a hill and began her decent to a flat area of grass with a single massive tree in the middle. A layer of thick gray clouds blocked the sun, yet she would not lose her spirit when the mood of the Earth seemingly tried to tie her feelings down in its dreary atmosphere.  
  
Daintily she flopped down under the tree, and leaned her back against its thick trunk. The plant's large heavy branches swayed in the wind and rustled its vibrant green leaves, and there she remained for some time listening to the calming silence that enveloped her. As long as Link lived, she would continue to breathe easily, even if she felt unsettled deep inside her soul. Since she was a princess, many thought her meditative hours beneath such a large tree was unsuitable for someone of her class, but Zelda thought it beneficial because it allowed her to think.  
  
Without looking in the direction of the castle, Zelda could hear Link's footsteps as he walked swiftly on the grass toward her. She dare not look in his direction for fear of appearing too expectant, and instead continued to rest within her thoughts. What would she say to her beloved? What would he say to her?  
  
The time finally came for her to look upon her hero, and he stood before her looking down on her with a hidden curiosity burning in his deep blue eyes. The wind rustled his golden locks, and despite the absence of the sun's rays shining upon him, he was gallant and bold in his approach – as she always knew him to be. Perhaps Link had not lost some of the pride he held, but instead lost the substance of that pride instead – the meaning of what he had done, and the meaning of his emotions. By the look in his eyes as they focused on her just like they had in the early morn, she sensed he was amidst finding out who he was and what his purpose in life was. The absence of his memories had caused him to lose more than merely important points in his life...  
  
"How wonderful for you to join me, please come and sit with me under this tree."  
  
Zelda invited with a soft flowing tone in her voice, before she motioned gracefully with one hand to a spot next to her. Link stared at her, his face expressing a distinct hesitation, but he reluctantly gave in and seated himself next to her. When he was comfortable, Zelda knew it was her time to begin explaining the reason why she asked him to join her.  
  
"Have you discovered any more memories after thinking about it for a while? Or is there anything you wish to ask me in regards to certain areas...of your life."  
  
Link nodded rigidly, his eyes darting away from her and to the serene landscape around them. The castle in all its glory was proudly erect behind them, while in front of them was nothing but endless fields. Zelda observed Link's mood carefully, but this time she could not estimate what he was feeling. Did she really wish to? Link's voice sounded in the air in a calm cool manner, when his eyes returned to her and glinted mysteriously.  
  
"You have explained many things to me, and I am grateful for your kindness. I may never fully realize how much I have lost...and I am unsure what I shall do about it. I feel I may have to leave Hyrule Castle to find what has caused this, but I fear if I do leave I will not return."  
  
Zelda's mouth nearly gaped to hear him say that, because the last thing she wanted him to do was leave her. He didn't know anything about her feelings for him, and she couldn't bear to see him leave without understanding how much she cared about him. Although she still had the overwhelming desire to simply tell him, she feared doing so not only would threaten what 'relationship' they had left, but would also change him further in a way that may not be positive. The only thing she could do was convince him to stay for his own sake, so that he may discover more about himself by remaining with the only person who unknowing to him, loved him dearly.  
  
"Link, do not resort to such drastic measures. I cannot tell you what to do, but I can ask that you stay. You may never find what caused this memory loss, and if you leave you could possibly lose your memory further. I feel that if you stay here...you might remember more as this place grows familiar."  
  
Link sighed deeply and leaned back onto the trunk of the tree, allowing its hard back to support his body. Zelda watched him silently, not wanting to disrupt his thoughts. There was nothing else she could say to him, other than what she felt would work for the best. Though he was obviously stressed over his lack of memory, he was relatively collected and able to clear his mind and make an accurate and sound decision. For a moment he pursed his lips, until he replied coolly.  
  
"You do not know what I go through, so why do you try to help me so? You are a woman of a higher order, while I am merely a man without any recollection of his life and insignificant in importance in comparison to you. I will stay at the castle to find out if I can remember anything else, though it frustrates me to no end when I cannot recall the simplest things one should know about themselves..."  
  
Her heart longed to reach out to him, but Zelda kept her hands placed politely on her lap. Link finished uneasily, which made her wonder how exactly she would explain why she had the desire to ensure he would never be alone though his troubles. The princess' voice softened when she spoke to him reassuringly, but keeping her reasons vague as to not impose anything on him. "I help you Link, because I am concerned for you and you have done so much for me that I feel I must do something in return. You deserve so much more, and I feel no matter what I do it will never be enough. I am glad you have decided to remain with me in the castle, and I will help you in any way I can to find a way for you to remember what has been stolen from you."  
  
As unpredictable as he was, Zelda was not expecting Link's hand to reach out to hers and clasp it gently in his. Zelda nearly pulled away in surprise, as their eyes locked and bore into each other's. Link trying to remember what kind of connection he had with her, and Zelda trying to make him see what connection she had with him. Zelda felt her heart pound wildly in her chest, but sink when the hero of time abruptly let go as it he had touched something that hurt him, before he looked away and said distantly.  
  
"Princess...Zelda...since the moment I began speaking to you, that same strange feeling of more than just familiarity came over me. I'm sorry for touching you so suddenly, but as much as I am curious to know more about myself, I am more curious to know more about...you."  
  
Zelda froze in shock, almost unable to take in what he told her. He wanted to know more about her? Maybe the recollection of their love was coming back into his memory! No words came from her ruby lips though, as she stuttered blatantly for the right words to say. Link turned his head and looked at her, but the expression on his face was a mix between further confusion and resent. She watched with glassy eyes as he got to his feet in frustration, and said bitterly.  
  
"I am sorry princess, not only for my rude gesture but also for calling you by name. I'm afraid I no longer understand what I say; do forgive me. Especially since I must now take leave and return to the castle. It is unfair for me to burden you with my thoughts."  
  
Like the earlier incident, Link turned his back to her and started off swiftly toward Hyrule Castle. Zelda got to her feet quickly and attempted to hurry after him, but within a few paces she knew better than to pursue. She stood solemnly watching him disappear over the hill, her hands folded in front of her and long blonde locks flowing passed her shoulders and blowing in the wind. It was then that a burst of thunder echoed in the sky once more, and a chilly sprinkle of drizzling water burst from the clouds above and fell upon her pale form. She did not move despite the fact her white dress was becoming speckled with dark splotches of water, and the moment it seemed Link was beginning to remember her he had turned away.  
  
Rejected for the second time, Zelda was tempted to give in to her emotions and let Link go. However, she still felt the same ray of hope that occurred that morning, and even if her heart cried of tears and the rain above soaked her to the bone, she would love Link eternally and never give in to despair...  
  
Author's Note: What did you think of that? I really enjoy writing this, and I always work hard on every chapter. I never expected this story to gather as much attention as it has from reviewers, since most of my other fics have not been so successful. More to this tale will come soon, and you can expect that Zelda is not a weak character by how much she's endured so far.  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Wow! Great to see you like my story! I really appreciate being added to your favorites list! I'm glad it is different from most, because I am not the type of person to want to repeat the same plotlines. And yes, I will keep enjoying myself, especially when I see my reviewers are satisfied with the way things are going. Yeah Link is hot lol, even though he may be just a computer character...;)  
  
Silver Sword: Hey, thanks a lot for your input! Updates will happen often as possible, since I don't like leaving things for a long period of time. I appreciate your reviews and sincerely take them to heart every time!  
  
Midnight Starfire: Yay! Thanks for reviewing again! I was wondering when you'd review my next chapter, and I'm glad you resubmitted it! I hope you like where this is going, and I'm going to continue to drill away at Link and Zelda's troubled relationship, as well as focus on how Link is feeling and why he is rejecting what memories do arise, since he is so unsure of himself now and if they are true or not.  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: Welcome back! Great to see your continued support! You bet I enjoyed writing this, and will continue to do so. Things may seem sad now, but don't worry they will pick up because I don't want to depress people lol  
  
Darth: Your right, thanks for reviewing! I don't like it when people perceive Zelda as a wimpy princess character who always needs Link's help. I think she can be a strong willed woman, especially when concerning the situation she is in now.  
  
LanieG304: LOL you have a great sense of humor! If that was all there was to it was just by whacking Link in the head, then there would be no story hehe. Keep working on action stuff, and you'll get better before you know it! I'm glad you think I write emotions well, because the last thing I want is for my stories to be overly dramatic and almost unbearable to read.  
  
MegamanZero: Yay! Glad to know you think my story has potential, and it will get even better as I write more chapters and get used to the plot setup and all. Don't miss my next upcoming chapter, which will premier soon since I tend to update quickly.  
  
Mahou of Mana: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites list! I'm glad you enjoy it, because I enjoy writing it. I think Link and Zelda are the best pairing, and so I think that for me they give me the most ideas since I can think of many things that could happen between them, and you will find out what some are if you read my next upcoming chapters!  
  
Ayachan21: Thanks for coming back! I'm glad you like my story enough to review again, and I sincerely appreciate that. Good way to express your thoughts too! WOW is good enough for me lol 


	4. When Love Dies

For most of the afternoon, Zelda spent her hours alone in the castle tower. Indeed she had circum herself to her trifles over her precious Link, and although she always tried to keep her mind on lighter matters, she could not help but constantly wonder why Link continued to reject what little memories remained. Dare she tell him of the love they shared? The thought continued to run through her mind, until Zelda felt a migraine occur and had to stop thinking and rest.  
  
The princess fell back into her velvet chair, her pale eyes sweeping at the world below through the large pained window in front of her. For a while she sat motionless, trying to recede all thought from entering her worn out mind, until sleep finally took its toll on her exhausted frame. Gradually her head moved slightly to her right side, and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake and be alert, she eventually gave in to her tiredness and slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did she notice as she slept that her hands would often clench and grip the arms of the chair as if trying to grasp something – or someone?  
  
Through the hour that she slept, she did not feel Link's warm embrace nor did she hear his sweet calm voice fill her hears and relax her broken spirit. Zelda longed to touch him, to be held inside his strong muscled arms and place her lips to his neck and smother him in soft warm kisses and receive the same from him in return. All that was left for her now was a cold chill from a draft inside the tower that caused her to shiver and become restless in her sleep.  
  
The sun moved across the sky, and when the princess groggily awoke she found herself still alone inside the tower. Zelda sat for some time, her eyes squinting under the gray light shining on her through the window until she decided to go for her afternoon ride, which would occupy her until teatime.  
  
As Zelda made her way carefully though the castle, not once did she sight her beloved anywhere in the corridors or inside its large comfortable rooms. A feeling of concern flooded through her, but she knew Link could take care of himself and was probably off on his own somewhere. When she arrived in the great hallway, Zelda stared out its massive windows as she did normally while her servants ran to the barn to fetch her horse. The princess did not notice two of her guards approach from behind, and when they spoke it startled her greatly.  
  
"My lady, do you require our services this fine afternoon?"  
  
Zelda jumped at their question, and for a moment she was unsure what to say to them. It had been a long while since she had to be accompanied by her guards during her outings, since she and Link used to go out several times during the day and he was the one who would protect her. It would be unwise to go out alone, especially since many thought her to be of too much importance to risk endangerment, but this time she relented on their offer.  
  
"No thank you sirs, I will ride alone today. Do not fear, I shant be gone for very long."  
  
She was unsure why she refused to be accompanied, and felt especially foolish when her guards glanced at one another worriedly before nodding in unison with respect and shuffling off down the hall. Zelda did not feel like having strangers pry into her feelings and thoughts, and riding was among her only pastimes when she could feel independent from the obligations she had as a princess.  
  
Moments later, her servants returned outside the grand doors leading a rather striking white mare by a black halter. The horse was covered with a fine saddle and elegant ribbings and leg garments, most of which bore the triforce symbol of the royal family. With hurried steps, Zelda walked outside to her mare and allowed her servants to help her onto the animal's back, though she knew she could have mounted easily by herself. For a few minutes the princess had to remain still on her mare while the servants fiddled with her dress and smoothed it down, shaking their heads in exasperation to see a lady riding a horse in the same manner as a man.  
  
Before Link came to the castle, Zelda reminisced on how she used to hardly ride at all, and when she did it was sidesaddle as custom for women. Link insisted she ride like a man, as unsuitable as others considered it, and Zelda readily agreed. It was during their hours of long rides through the open fields behind the castle and in Hyrule Field, that their mere friendship turned into courting politely with one another. Sometimes they discussed silly topics such as what the real reason was behind the happy mask shop keeper's constant wide smile, or where the female Goron's were in Goron City.  
  
Most of the time though, their discussions were serious and in depth. Zelda feared if she reminded herself as to what personal things she and Link discussed, she would once again begin crying, and she could not bear to do so in front of the servants. Finally when her tenants finished their finicky work, Zelda nudged her mare gently twice and allowed the horse to go about at a slow trot.  
  
Intently she listened to the songs of the birds in the air, and felt the wind blow against her face and refresh her. For a while as she rode on her horse, she allowed nature to consume her and relieve her of all her burdens and fears. It was when she came to the open pasture where the royal horses were kept that she saw him.  
  
Link. His back was to her, and he was leaning casually on the white painted wooden fence. Zelda's eyes fell onto him and could not stray away, watching the young Hylian's every move. She noticed he was staring at all the horses, particularly at his mare Epona as the female equine galloped around the pasture until slowing when she came up to him and stood in front of him on the inside of the fence. Instead of reaching out to rub her muzzle as he normally did he merely stared at the mare hard in an expressionless way, and Zelda knew he did not remember Epona at all.  
  
Zelda moved her mare in a slow circle, and for a second she thought of going to Link and talking to him once more – but she could not. Something held her back, and was preventing her from moving any closer than where she already was. Link did not notice her presence, and she was not certain if she could stand seeing his piercing blue eyes lock into hers.  
  
Instead she watched Link stand staring at his horse, not knowing Epona belonged to him, as his mare pawed at the grass in agitation and emitted a low whinny. Epona was known as the swiftest horse out of all staying at the royal stable, especially since she was bred at Lon Lon Ranch. The mare's bay colored coat gleamed as she moved closer to Link and attempted to brush her muzzle against his shoulder, but the hero of time stepped back in surprise and kept his distance.  
  
Neither she nor Link was expecting Epona to emit a high pitch whinny in frustration that not only startled Zelda but her mare as well. In sudden fright Zelda felt her mare pick up pace abruptly, and go into a full gallop. The princess was so frightened she nearly lost her balance, and had to force herself to lean forward and grasp her mare's long flowing mane in order to remain on its back.  
  
The animal's pounding hove beats filled the air, and when Zelda glanced to where Link was despite her fear, she saw him spin around and stare at her in pure shock. A loud scream erupted from her vocal chords, as scream she could no longer keep inside her.  
  
Zelda looked ahead for a moment, and tried desperately to stop her mare only to no avail. The horse tore onward, carrying the frightened princess on its back, while Zelda did everything in her power to not fall off and get trampled. She was not the type to ask for a man's help, though this time she wanted nothing more than to get off. Zelda glanced in Link's direction again, and to her further surprise she saw him jump over the fence and mount Epona with lightning speed.  
  
She did not know what more she could do, because her repeated attempts to stop her mare had failed bitterly and most of the time only succeeded in making her horse gallop faster than before. Her once elegant blonde hair whipped in the wind and into her face, so that she could not see what lay ahead. It was when her fear reached its peak that she came back to her senses enough to realize Link's horse had galloped next to hers. Then, to her shock, she felt an arm slide around her waist and cool hands grasp her there until she was lifted clean off of her mare and into the lap of none other than Link himself.  
  
Epona slowed down abruptly, and Zelda turned partially to see Link's blue eyes looking at her in concern. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, securing her in place, until his mare came to a stop. Without hesitating she heard Link's voice sound in the air as he asked her worriedly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
At first Zelda wasn't sure what to say, and could only nod her head rapidly in confirmation. A dim twinkle of relief reflected on Link's face, as he breathed deeply. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as it did when she talked with Link earlier, and a warm feeling came over her to see that as he did before his loss of memory, he was holding her in his arms. She felt foolish to not have told Link Epona was his, which made her explain uneasily.  
  
"I am fine, thank you. I'm sorry for this...I should have told you Epona was your mare. It was my foolish mistake to have passed by at such an awkward time, do forgive me for troubling you so..."  
  
Link said nothing at first, though when he motioned as if to set Zelda down on the ground, she could not stand to part with him so soon. She knew she would be pushing her boundaries with her next request, but what she felt inside was too strong for her to ignore. In a quiet but almost timid sounding voice, she managed to say whimsically.  
  
"No, please. I need to...catch my breath...may I remain here for just a bit longer?"  
  
Zelda hoped she had not implied anything by asking something like that, and when Link paused and continued to hold onto her strongly, Zelda relaxed slightly. Finally, he replied rather understandingly, though keeping distant in emotion from her.  
  
"As you wish. You gave me quite a scare. I knew there was something about Epona by her persistent nature, and it is clear now why she seemed to know who I am."  
  
With a nudge of his heels, Zelda felt a slight movement as he allowed Epona to go at a slow walk. The princess was sitting in front of Link on the horse, indirectly on his lap and sideways with her legs swung delicately over the horse's left shoulder. Link's muscled right arm was wrapped around her back and supporting her gently, and though Zelda knew better than to admit it to him, she adored how carefully he held her and wished she could have stayed that way for a longer time.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything, and I cannot express my gratitude for your heroic efforts. You have always been the kind of person to risk their life for someone else."  
  
She said breathlessly, looking up at Link as the hero of time steered Epona in the direction of the castle. Link's face seemed to discern any hint of fear from the incident now, though behind his steel blue eyes Zelda could still sense that he wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how. Reassuringly she placed one of her elegant hands on his rough gold gauntlets, feeling its smooth metallic surface until Link's eyes widened slightly in contained surprise.  
  
No matter how much he would try to deny his memories – or her – she would always care about him. To explain her sudden motion of affection toward him, Zelda gathered her courage from within before saying gently.  
  
"If there is something you need to say, perhaps a reoccurring memory or something else, please tell me. I cannot help you unless you let me know if there are things you need answered or explained."  
  
Zelda found Link hard to understand, especially when his expression hardened suddenly and he removed his hand from her grasp. She felt herself shrink back almost instinctively, but she would not give up trying so easily. There was a long moment of silence, and Link and Zelda stared at each other with silent words crossing in each other's minds. Zelda was not sure why Link was so hesitant, and Link was not sure why Zelda was so blunt. Finally, when it seemed neither could take the silence any longer since the awkward silences seemed to occur frequently between them, Link said quietly.  
  
"For some reason or another, I feel there was something between us that I cannot understand or remember. You are hiding something from me, and it is obvious not by means that you know more about me than anyone else, but also by how you...touch me. When I feel your hands touch mine, a sense of warmth and familiarity floods though me..."  
  
Zelda felt her heart thumping like mad, especially when Link looked at her with his deep blue eyes before his hand reached to hers and took it gently. The hero of time studied her delicate fingers for a moment, until he rubbed his fingertips against her fingertips soothingly. Another silence occurred, and this time Link broke his gaze and looked to the great towering castle before them, since they had arrived before its grand doors.  
  
Though she could be a very blunt and well-spoken woman, Zelda still had not the courage to explain her actions – nor his. It seemed one moment he was rejecting her, the next he was holding her hand and looking at her in a strange sort of gentle way despite his piercing blue eyes and serious expression. Zelda knew not what to say in response, however she did not wish for their meeting to end so soon. Before it became too late and she would have to take her leave of such a precious moment, she said to him hopefully.  
  
"Sir Link, if it would not be too much trouble upon you, I would enjoy it very much if perhaps we could discuss this further?"  
  
Link glanced at her for a second, and then nodded rigidly. Zelda felt Epona shift as he steered her slowly away from the castle and long the castle's side until they reached the gravel path leading to Hyrule Castle Town. As he moved the horse at a light walk, the princess wondered why the awkward silence was occurring between them so frequently. Before Link lost his memory, he always had much to discuss, though it seemed he had lost the will to be joyful after all that happened to him...  
  
After a short time they reached the market, and Zelda's eyes instantly fell upon the fountain in the center of the small square. A memory flooded though her mind, and though she tried not to think of it at such a time, she could not refuse the feelings of pure reflection and love welling up within her swollen heart. Her crystal blue eyes locked onto Link, and she noticed clearly he was staring at the fountain as though he had seen something rather shocking. Link's mouth gaped slightly, lasting the time that they passed the fountain until it was out of sight. Immediately after it was no longer within visual range, he closed his mouth abruptly and shook his head in a sort of denied confusion.  
  
"You...remember something...don't you Sir Link?"  
  
Zelda said slowly, watching Link's every move from the slight frowning curve in his mouth to the way his eyes stared straight ahead. He was holding her so closely and securely she could feel his body tighten, and noticed his back stiffened and he sat more upright on Epona's bare back.  
  
Epona walked across the lowered drawbridge, and by that time the sun was lower in the sky and the daylight was fading. It was at that moment when they left the Castle Town, Link responded with a hesitant look in his eyes and distinct discomfort showing on his face.  
  
"The fountain...I don't understand this! When I passed by an image flooded my mind, and I saw you and I standing there in the darkness under the moon. This vision does not make sense, it cannot be real!"  
  
Zelda's hand tightened around his, and she looked up into his frustrated face, while tears welled up in her eyes. Link was not finished speaking, and she heard him continue, this time with an almost skeptical tone in his voice.  
  
"Impossible...you are a princess, and I am merely another Hylian. Hero or not, this image must be wrong...or is it? How...why?"  
  
Finally, she knew it was her time to acknowledge him, and explain what he said was the truth. She could not wait any longer, and she could not bear to see him so upset and despairing. She knew not to allow her voice to shake, and when she finally emitted words from her ruby lips, the words flowed easily like a river that could no longer be blocked by a dam.  
  
"You must have experienced another forgotten memory. What you have said is indeed the truth – you and I met at that very fountain one late evening, and it was there that we expressed how we felt about each other-"  
  
She wanted to continue, but when it came to the most crucial part, the time of which she would say how much they loved each other, Link suddenly cried out and clasped his hands to his face. In shock Zelda stopped speaking abruptly and dismounted Epona as swift as lightning in order to aide him properly, though the second she jumped off the fair equine Link suddenly lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, reeling in pain.  
  
"Link!"  
  
The princess cried out fearfully, and ran to her fallen beloved who lay on the ground, his eyes tightly shut and body moving slightly. Zelda kneeled next to his head and d lifted it into her lap, stroking his blonde locks comfortingly. Her lips moved, about to ask him what was the matter but Link spoke before she could, though his words were vague and partial. "Pain...I fell here...into darkness. Nothing..."  
  
Zelda shook her head, then looked around and found they were alone. There was no one around to aid them, so she would have to do something herself.  
  
"I don't understand you Link! Please, you must get up!"  
  
With much of her strength, she turned the hero of time on his back before hauling him to his feet by placing one of his strong arms around her neck and allowing him to lean on her for support. His body weight was greater than hers, and due to her frail condition she would not be able to support him for very long. Fortunately Epona seemed to know of her master's fallen condition, and lowered herself slightly to the ground so Zelda could place Link over the animal's back.  
  
Not wasting any time, Zelda checked on Link once more and found he had fallen unconscious, and was in gave danger. Powered by her will to save him and despite wearing a long flowing dress, she hopped onto the horse with Link laying in front of her before nudging Epona urgently with her heels. The horse emitted a loud neigh, its head tossing back for a second, until it galloped swiftly back toward the Castle Town. Zelda knew not what was the cause behind Link's sudden loss of consciousness, though it was more important for her to save his life – and time seemed to be against her.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger! Please let me know if you have any comments for it, and reviews are strongly appreciated and always welcome!  
  
Those who choose to review will always be thanked for their input!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Snowyflakes: Hey thanks for the review! Yeah I try to make my stories different from most, and I'm glad you get to read something new. I enjoyed reading your review lol and I hope you come back for the next chapter to be added!  
  
Aslan-chic: Thanks for the input! Well if you've read this chapter, then Zelda tried to do that but...well...yeah I guess I wanted further suspense hehe. Will she tell Link of the love they shared? Keep checking and you will find out ;)I hope that by talking as if they exist, I made my story realistic?  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: I agree, I don't like it either when people take FOREVER to update, and I update fast because 1) I like writing and I always get ideas so I want to put them down and 2) because you can lose interest from reviewers and people will start to get annoyed that you never add other chapters regularly and etc. Great to hear you like my formal language, since I'm also not a fan of really casual speech...that wasn't how they talked back then (I think anyway). Its nice to see you think my fic is high quality, and thanks for reviewing my chapters! Ayachan21: Yay! Thanks for reviewing again! Well yeah, keep waiting and eventually some stuff will come back to Link. It's got to start somewhere, but it would suck if I made it all come back suddenly – there would be no story! I know that's not what you may be implying, so yeah I'll keep it interesting so that I might get to read more reviews from you!  
  
Didibrat: Thanks for reviewing and taking an interest in my story! Well, I'm going to get to what made Link change sooner or later, but it will come eventually and I'll make it fit well with the storyline since I don't want to give everything away all at once.  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: Hey thanks! Great to see you've come back again! You're a good writer too, I'm going to go and review some of your stuff shortly when I get some time. Its hard to get reviews around here, I've had difficulty with that, so I'm relieved at least one of my stories is taking interest. Will my story end happy? Will Link remember Zelda? Hehe sorry for the incising questions, you'll find out eventually lol  
  
LanieG304: Yay! Lanie's back! cheers you're a great writer, so I love it when people like you really enjoy my work and look forward to more chapters. I have ideas as to where this is going, but nothing's concrete, depending if new ones surface or not (chances are stuff will). I have virtually no experience writing Zelinks so I'm trying my best!  
  
Nagem: Sorry if my paragraphs are too long! I sometimes forget to start new ones, so I'll try to make them a bit short because I don't want your eyes to hurt so you can't read my work lol Thanks for the input and for reviewing!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Yay! Glad you like my Zelink story; I have tried really hard to make it unique and interesting. I want people to anticipate the next chapter, and to keep my story interesting so readers get a feel for the characters and what they go through. It's nice to be recognized for working hard on something, and I appreciate your review very much so (and I'm not just tirelessly repeating that to everyone, since I genuinely do appreciate people who review my work!)  
  
Midnight Starfire: Yeah 'midnight' is back too! Lol I thought I would try a Zelink since I have a thing for romances, Zelink is my favorite Zelda pairing, and also because it's what most people enjoy reading too. I admire your work a lot, and I aim to have many people read Forgotten Memories, and I hope to get lots of people (Zelink fans mainly) aware of its existence and like it. My story may not be as successful as yours, but as long as there are people reading it than that's all that matters to me. Thanks so much for your continued support and encouragement, because without it I don't know if I would have written this story. I was inspired by Fire and Ice, since it's an amazing Zelink, and I hope to achieve a similar feel of tension and symbolism like how you have created in your story.  
  
BookLover90: Thanks for reviewing! You can bet the next chapters will be just as exciting, because I would hate it if I made my readers bored (and worst of all fall asleep while reading it or something!) hehe! 


	5. A Shattered Crystal

The sun disappeared beyond the evening sky, and Zelda found herself sitting on a very uncomfortable wooden chair at Link's bedside. The princess was patiently reading a book on the History of Hyrule, while her beloved lay still in the middle of the bed, unmoving.  
  
Carefully she flipped though her book, reading silently the scrolled black inked writing on its yellowing pages. A lone candle burned on the nightstand next to the bed, giving her enough light to see. The large windows on the opposite side of the room let in the dimming golden light cascading from the setting sun, as the sky turned a dark blue color while owls hooted faintly in the distance.  
  
Though Link's sudden unconscious spell trifled her, she managed to get him back to the castle and under the careful care of the castle doctors and nursemaids. It was not an easy task either, as her pounding heart and anxious fear nearly cost her more than she would ever wish to know. Fortunately Link snapped out of unconsciousness before it could prove fatal, however he was now within a deep sleep and not once woke since he fell from Epona in Hyrule Field.  
  
Zelda brushed away a few of her blonde locks that fell as she examined her book closer, her dim blue eyes running wearily over the words. It would appear to anyone passing by that she was absorbed in her book, but for Zelda it was quite the contrary. Although she was looking at the pages and the words, she didn't focus enough to actually understand and know to her full extent what she was reading. The princess's mind was elsewhere, on none other than Link, and she merely grabbed a book in order to attempt to occupy her grim thoughts and feelings.  
  
Her eyes looked up from her failed distraction of literature, and instantly fell upon the soundly sleeping figure in the bed before her. Zelda felt her thoughts completely drift as she gazed with faint warmth at Link, lying so softly and calmly asleep. The hero of time's eyes were gently closed, and though the plush covers were pulled far up his body, she could see his chest move up in down in sound breathing. As long as he breathed and was well, that was all that mattered to her.  
  
The room was dark and quiet, and the nursemaids and doctors were due to return within an hour to check on Link's condition. As far as it was known, he was stable and would recover within a day or two. Zelda was unsure if that was ultimately correct, since seeing Link collapse so suddenly frightened her beyond imagination. What else could occur, even if he recovered and showed no signs of further illness? She felt he throat tighten at the thought, and swallowed hard to not become so pessimistic.  
  
Minutes passed, and Zelda watched him lie there almost non-blinkingly, and felt almost at peace that he was safe and alive. Her feelings did not last long, and when she was about to resume staring at her book once more, she noticed Link's head shift restlessly. In surprise she abruptly closed her book and watched tensely as Link began to stir in his sleep, his brow furrowing and face expressing unspeakable anguish and torment. She could hear his voice fill the air, his words held back while his lips moved in mumbling something she could barely hear nor comprehend. Dreading it was something serious; Zelda rose from her chair and was quickly leaning over his bed, looking at him worriedly with her shining blue eyes. Link continued to toss and turn, mumbling words that were too inarticulate to understand, and the longer he continued Zelda's surprise and distain grew. Moments passed, and finally Link said something she could understand, though it was not what she was expecting to hear.  
  
"...Zelda..."  
  
Cautiously she waited, he eyes wide and still until Link once again spoke her name, as if calling her in desperate need.  
  
"...Zelda...don't leave me...please..."  
  
Zelda moved slightly closer to him, trying to calm his restlessness, and shocked by how sudden it occurred. What was its cause? Why was he calling her name? She was unsure how to handle the situation, but had to try. In her soft tranquil voice, she said to him gently.  
  
"Link I am here, you must rest. I will not leave you. I will remain with you...always..."  
  
Despite her calm soothing voice, he continued to turn his head from side to side, and each time it seemed he was becoming all the more uneasy and troubled in his sleep. Finally Zelda could think of no other alternative to let him know she was present in the room in the only way possible. Gently she reached out to him and laid a hand on his forehead, brushing away his golden bangs softly with her fingers. By merely touching him, she could feel his perspiration dampen her palm, though he felt very cool.  
  
Did he have a fever? Zelda's lips pursed briefly in wonderment, but he didn't seem to have any other direct symptoms of a fever, and if he did have one the doctors would have discovered it when they checked on him. Reassuringly she stroked his forehead and lifted the covers slightly before taking hold of one of his hands in hers, and clasping it tenderly. Although trying to get though to him she was with him and had been since he became unconscious, he spoke her name blindly once more and shifted restlessly.  
  
"...I...need to know you are here...Zelda..."  
  
Zelda guessed that subconsciously Link was speaking, but he didn't actually know what he was saying or that he was saying anything at all. The princess held his hand tightly, her eyes locking onto his face and never straying. Link continued to turn his head uneasily, and she feared if he continued he would become too weak to recover. Anxiously she wondered whether or not to call the doctors, but for some reason she knew there was another way to express she was there – but it would test her courage and desire.  
  
There was no other option now, and even if it made her uncomfortable and regretful she would do it if it could help him relax. Slowly the princess lowered her face to his, and though she hesitated for but a moment, to see him so desperate for her and in such turmoil fueled her final decision. Delicately she pressed her lips to his, feeling the warmth of his lips brushing against hers. In one kiss, she sealed away all his fears, his frustrations, the tears he felt inside...as well as her own. No matter how many times he denied his thoughts of her, thoughts that hinted the love he had for her before his memory loss, he needed her and thirsted for her presence and touch. Whether he knew it or not did not matter to her, as long as he still felt something for her deep inside.  
  
The gesture lasted too short to almost be real, and Zelda slowly pulled away and distanced herself from him slightly. Link immediately stopped moving and breathed deeply, relaxing fully into a peaceful slumber. Exhausted, she fell back into her chair and took in shaky breaths, almost asking herself why she did such a thing. In truth she did not know the full answer, because if Link was aware of her actions he could hold it against her when he awoke. If he wanted her to not kiss him, he could have refused her touch in some sort of way.  
  
Perhaps...he was beginning to remember a few things about her? Did she waken some distant memories he had hidden inside but did not believe in? The princess tried to keep her eyes open, to stay awake and ponder those thoughts, but eventually her lids became heavy with sleep and she leaned back in her chair. Resting her hands on her lap, her head slid to the crook of her shoulder. Zelda's breathing became slow and steady, and before long she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
It was dawn, and the sunlight streamed through the windows in the room. Zelda remained seated in the chair all night at Link's side, sleeping soundly. The princess felt chills during the night from the cold castle, but she did not get up to go to bed. As she slept soundly, a soft rustling filled the air until she felt something slowly and gently being placed over her. Zelda was too exhausted to open her eyes or stir, but the rustling soon died off into faint footsteps that disappeared down the hall.  
  
By the time she opened her eyes, the sunlight was brighter and shone warmly on her pale form. Zelda looked out the window and saw the bright blue sky for the first time in days, and heard the birds twittering merrily as they flew in the air in small flocks. When she looked upon Link's bed, the covers had been disturbed and he was gone. In surprise she bolted upright, only to find someone had placed a blanket around her while she slept. Carefully she pulled the blanket off of her and got up, knowing exactly who was responsible for it.  
  
Zelda wandered through the castle corridors, searching for Link but finding no sight of him until she arrived in the breakfast room where he was sitting at the far end of the table. A crackling fire blazed in a large fireplace at the Link's side of the room, giving the room a warm glow. The hero of time looked as if nothing had happened to him, and he was calmly picking at the food on his plate. Zelda stood aghast in the doorway, watching him with wide eyes until it became apparent her presence was noticed. Link looked up as though expecting her, his observant gaze sweeping over her form as she stood watching him with equal interest.  
  
"Good morning my lady."  
  
He said simply, remaining still as though waiting for an answer. Zelda dare not move from her position in the doorway, and felt a rush of irritation and distain fill her. Not only had he completely disregarded all she did for him in the most arrogant way possible, but he also addressed her once more in the same formal icy tone. She felt her lips tighten shut and her eyes turn to steel as she looked at him coldly, until the words forced from her mouth.  
  
"You should be resting. I'm afraid if you had not been brought back here, you would have died. It is vital that you give yourself time to recover-"  
  
"I am well, thank you."  
  
He interrupted smoothly, as a small smirk crossed his lips. Zelda had to try her best not to let her anger show on her face, and even though it did not it was evident by Link's casual demeanor he had noticed and was ignoring it. Without speaking to her further, he resumed fiddling with his breakfast and took a sip of red wine from the glass next to his plate. To see him so distant and cold made Zelda's mouth twitch downward in hinted rage, but as custom for a princess she kept her fiery temper reserved – for the moment.  
  
Not wanting him to get the better of the situation, she left her area in the doorway and sat down in the chair opposite of his at the table. Before Link lost his memories, he had angered her a few times because he was known for being quite cold and somewhat rude, and she had grown to accept it. Why now did she feel so offended by what came naturally to him? During all the times he upset her, which was rarely, she always stood her ground and never let him walk all over her.  
  
Zelda could not help but continue to eye Link from where she sat, until a maid appeared from the door at the back and placed her steaming hot breakfast in front of her, as well as a vase of red roses near the middle of the table. Zelda quickly sat back before placing a napkin daintily on her lap, her wary eyes continuing to look at Link resentfully.  
  
The fragrance emanating from the roses filled the room, and with a single swipe of his hand Link grabbed a single rose and twiddled it in his fingers, still not bothering to say anything further to her. The thorns of the rose poked at his hand, but his cold actions gave little evidence he was bothered by it in the least. When the icy tension in the room began to reach its limit, Link finally looked at her once more and said with a resumed smirk.  
  
"I felt that kiss you gave me last night, and I must admit it was rather...uplifting to say the least. I was hoping to experience more than a mere kiss, but you fell asleep."  
  
The second his words filled her ears, she felt her face turn a shade of crimson. Link's eyes locked onto her like a hawk, and he appeared to be holding back a chuckle as she shifted in embarrassment and returned the remark spitefully.  
  
"So you knew what was happening all along, and you never bothered to say anything! I was worried about you; I thought you were going to die! You are so inconsiderate it makes me ill!"  
  
Abruptly she slammed her hands down on the surface of the table, before pushing her chair back and rising in bitter rage. Link did not flinch in the least from her actions, though his eyes turned stern when he spoke quietly.  
  
"Calm down. I did not exactly use the appropriate tone for addressing you about that, and I apologize. If you would be so kind as to listen to me before exploding in rage, I will explain a few things."  
  
Zelda clamped her jaw firmly shut and stared at him as if he had no excuse, but instead of stomping off she pulled her chair back toward the table and fell into it in exasperation. In her mind she wondered why she was showing him such patience, but she knew to remember he had gone through far worse than her. Patiently she listened as Link spoke articulately, his cold calm voice filling the length of the room while he set his plate aside and leaned forward slightly in his chair.  
  
"I know I frightened you greatly when I fell from Epona, and although I remember very few of the thoughts that ran though my mind, I can recall some...memories as you would call them. When we entered Hyrule Field, a powerful feeling overwhelmed me that I could not ignore. I remember...riding Epona...until I felt a burst of nothing other than pain and then blackness, as if falling into a deep abyss."  
  
The princess contemplated his words silently within her mind, surprised to find he uncovered so much in such a short amount of time. Her spite over his previous comment still ran strong however, which caused her to remark harshly.  
  
"That still does not explain enticing me to kiss you. Last night you kept calling my name and even when I touched you to let you know of my presence, you still thought I was absent..."  
  
Link raised an eyebrow, showing obvious surprise by what she said, especially when he responded curiously.  
  
"I called your name? I do not recall doing that...the only thing I remember since I fell unconscious was the warm feeling that entered the blackness of my mind when I felt your lips touch mine. It is difficult for me to explain, but that feeling is so strong and unmistakable that it is as if I have felt it before. That is impossible though, you are a princess and I...I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
He took in a deep breath and sighed softly, his expression uncertain. Zelda felt her cheek color fade in relief to know he wasn't exactly fully aware of everything that happened, and the anger was replaced by a feeling of hope. Link remembered her kiss, the way she showed her affection for him. If there was nothing else, to her that was one of the most important things. She felt mournful he continued to deny his past, or what he remembered of it, and she knew she could wait no longer to tell him once and for all.  
  
"Link...there is something you must know. I wanted to tell you earlier, but circumstances changed my plans. I cannot afford to continue holding back from you what you are rightfully entitled to know. Before...you experienced your memory loss...you and I...well...we were lovers."  
  
Her words caused his eyes to widen, and she saw him swallow hard and clench his hands into shocked fists. Immediately his eyes strayed from her when he turned his head away, his golden bangs falling in front of his face so she could not see the tears welling up in his eyes. Zelda left her chair and went to him swiftly, before setting her hands on his back in comfort only to feel him shrink away from her touch.  
  
Link staggered from his chair and stood a distance away from her, looking around the room in frenzied confusion. No matter how much Zelda wished to go to him, he appeared too lost even for her affection. Finally Link gained his composure, holding the tears fully back so she wouldn't notice, and said in a semi choked voice while trying to keep his strong icy image that was beginning to crack.  
  
"I have lost everything in my life! I don't remember you, and I want with all my soul to know who you were before this happened! I don't even understand who I am anymore, or what I am supposed to do with my life now. I do not remember what it feels like to be loved, to feel love...or how to give love. I knew there was something about you I did not understand except in my subconscious, and as much as I did not want it to be real it is..."  
  
He looked as if he was about to break fully, and it was obvious he was fighting with all his strength inside to maintain complete rational thoughts. In desperation to help him, Zelda cried out in distain.  
  
"Link! Its not too late, we can start over, I can help you remember me! I can't if you won't tell me what is going though your mind because it makes it impossible for me to piece together the shards of your memories. Memories are just that though - things that have already happened. There is still so much that we have not experienced together, and if you could see nothing is beyond our reach we can work toward the future!"  
  
The hero of time shook his head, before folding his arms across his chest. Link's eyes returned to hers once more, his breathing deep and rapid with shock though his voice was calm and icy when he spoke. It was clear the rejection in his mind was consuming him to no end.  
  
"Zelda...I may have loved you before...but I do not think I can love you again. I don't know you; I barely even remember your name. My mind is blank about anything we may have done together, about anything other than that kiss. I can't...feel love for you."  
  
The words he spoke sent Zelda's world crashing down on her, like a fragile crystal dropped on a hard floor and shattering into a thousand glittering pieces. Only it was not merely a crystal breaking, but her heart. Everything inside her let go, her spirit broken finally while the color she had left in her cheeks drained away. Her mind whirled and the room seemed tom spin, until she lost the firm support in her legs and collapsed to her knees on the carpet, her hands held out to break her fall.  
  
The princess's golden locks fell in front of her face, and she could no longer contain the feelings of loss and abandonment within her. Tears rolled down her fair cheeks as she took in shaky tearful gasps, her composure lost within her sadness. The light from the sun shining through the room's large windows illuminated her form in its blinding light.  
  
Slowly her eyes glanced upward and fell upon Link once more, who was looking down on her with a sparkle of guilt reflecting in his deep blue eyes. Seemingly unable to handle her any longer, he turned swiftly and dropped the rose on the carpet in front of her without really realizing it, before moving to leave the room. His thick brown boots made muffled thumping noises on the extravagant carpet, which slowly died off into silence.  
  
Zelda remained there on her knees for some time, her eyes wandering to the rose in front of her. Hesitantly she picked it up off the floor and held it in her hands, feeling its thorns pierce into her skin and causing small spots of blood to flow. She did not care anymore; she felt nothing now – except pain, frustration and sorrow. Her thoughts drifted back to how many loving moments she spent with Link, to remember him holding her hand in his and kissing her neck and holding her close...  
  
Then, in sheer grief, she tossed the rose into the fire. The flames rapidly engulfed the flower, its petals wilting and becoming charred until the entire flower was turned into nothing but a black powdery dust that was barely recognizable.  
  
Her heart no longer burned like fire, it had been put out. There was no warmth in her feelings toward him, only a desolate emptiness. Zelda would always love him, but she was not sure how long she would last since he did not love her in return...  
  
Author's Note: Well this is my latest chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Zelda finally told Link about their relationship Yay! Too bad Link's reaction didn't go better...will Link love Zelda again? Telling by how things are know, the odds may be unlikely but wait for the next chapter and you'll see what will happen...  
  
If you review this story, you will always be thanked for showing the courtesy! New reviewers welcome, as well as those who have reviewed thus far!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Fanged Wolf: Used to being thrown off things? Well I don't exactly know what you mean by that, if you are hinting how many times he got knocked around in LoZ OoT but thanks for reviewing! Berlin'sBrownEyes: Well I hope you liked the fluffy stuff at the beginning of the chapter, but the end well...yeah hehe...no romance is perfectly stable though. If everything was fluffy, there would be no story and I like lots of tension! Well it sucks when you don't get a lot of reviews on your stories, because you work hard and when you see other stories get a lot of reviews and they are much simpler and shorter its discouraging. There are many other Zelda stories that have not gone well, and I think that people should try to branch off beyond the romance genre...but if its what you like to read then there's nothing to be done about it.  
  
Lemons4sale: Thanks a lot! Glad to see you think its mysterious, and I hope to keep it that way, as well as add some in depth stuff between Link and Zelda!  
  
Aslan-chic: Kill off Link? Ahh! Nooooo! I could never do that! That would just be mean! (cries) Link is way too good looking and cool to kill off, and there would be no more storyline, and that wouldn't be good. I'm glad the suspense I've added has really made this story enjoyable for you, and I hope you enjoy this next added suspense thing...yeah...lol  
  
LainieG304: Yay! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I kept writing and writing not only would it take forever to update, but the chapters would be IMMENSELY long lol. I really sincerely hope you like this chapter, because it was hard to write, especially the second half between Link and Zelda. I wasn't sure how Link could really react to that, whether or not he should make a huge deal out of it and how much he should get upset. I don't want my story to turn into some corny soap opera...but it is under drama...so...? Hehe  
  
Pen-gurl: Stroke of pure genius? Whoa! That's awesome! Gad you think so; I try to make my ideas different – no more predictable romance! Conformity is bad in my opinion, and the more unique the better (as long as it is in moderation) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silver Sword: Well I hope this update is fast enough, and don't worry there is definitely more stuff coming as soon as I write it. Normally I try to get one chapter out every week or so, so keep checking for updates! If you're a member of this site, you can add me to author alert if you want to be notified right away when I add a new chapter.  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Well now you know Link's reaction, and it isn't exactly positive either...can't blame him really, considering the stuff he's been though. I feel sorry for Zelda too, but don't worry I think things could get better...maybe. Wouldn't want her to turn into a cry baby, but since she feels so strongly for Link its understandable. Wonderful that you enjoy my story enough to become a regular reviewer, and I really appreciate that!  
  
Midnight Starfire: lol ok here's the update! What do you think? Is there anything I should improve on? Hehe I have no experience writing a pure romance genre, and I'm so overly concerned about turning it into a stupid mellow drama...even if it is under the drama category also. If you have any suggestions for future chapters too, I would really like to hear them because you have lots of great ideas! I really hope you like the rose symbolism thing I used here, especially if you reflect on previous chapters because the rose symbolizes a lot in this story, and I will go more into that in the next chapter or so.  
  
Ayachan21: lol thanks for the review! Glad you think my fic is great, and that word is good enough for me. Nice to see you've returned for another review, I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back! 


	6. Fallen Tears, Revived Hopes

The day wore on, and as such Zelda did not pay any attention to the passing of time. The golden sun moved slowly across the pale blue sky, and once more the princess found herself locked away in the castle tower. As before, she sat in her velvet chair in front of the pained window, with one elbow placed on the chair's armrest while her hand cupped her chin thoughtfully. Her swollen eyelids closed drearily, occasionally allowing her to release single droplets of tears to slide down her cheeks and drip gently off of her smooth chin.  
  
She did not eat breakfast, nor speak to anyone. Zelda would have rather been alone than have proper conversation, since her weeping heart was forbidding any rays of sunshine to flood into her mind. The princess was unsure of how much longer she could remain locked away as she was, especially because it would do no help to the situation regardless. With a deep sigh, she rose from her chair and decided to go to her room for a while to be truly alone.  
  
Cautiously she wound her way through the castle corridors, her gleaming white dress sweeping gracefully with her swift movements. The sun shone brightly though the windows and illuminated her clearly, though she had a strange feeling someone was hiding somewhere in the shadows watching. It was too quiet, almost as if the whole castle was consumed by an odd drifting tension she could not explain clearly in her mind. Faintly off in the shadows of a particular corridor, she thought she heard light echoes of boots, but she knew if she continued to be so suspicious she would become far too irrational.  
  
Not once during her short venture did she sight Link anywhere, nor did she really wish to. His words had scorched her like flames charring beautiful flowers, and she almost imagined his tongue to be more like that of a snake's than a Hylian's. If he did choose to slither around keeping an eye on her, she would never let it show in her appearance so that he would not get the best of her – as always.  
  
Upon arriving inside her room, she noticed a window was opened and the drapes were drawn back to let in the late morning light. A cool refreshing breeze blew, gusting lightly though the room and across her face. Zelda felt chills sweep through her body, and shook slightly from it before deciding to have a bath. It was then as if on cue, a servant knocked rapidly on her door before quickly opening it and emerging carrying a bundle of colored dresses in her arms.  
  
"My lady! You must prepare for the feast; your guests will be arriving this evening. I have brought you a few of your favorite garments."  
  
The young servant woman said with a jolly aurora as she laid them out on the bedspread. In surprise Zelda looked at the many gorgeous dresses, her mind falling silent on what the servant was addressing her. A feast? Her eyes widened slightly, and when she said nothing the woman remarked in remembrance.  
  
"You must have forgotten! Well I shall remind you then, since there are many duties to be taken care of in preparation. T'was a month ago when you decided to host a special honorary dinner for Sir Link in regards to his heroic acts for Hyrule. I scarcely say you invited several dukes and lords, as well as a few of the Gorons and Zoras."  
  
Zelda now understood what she spoke of, though she felt extreme anger toward herself for not canceling it. Her tear-streaked face spoke for itself, and the smile worn on the servant's face faded instantly when she looked into her red swollen eyes. An honorary feast in Link's honor...she remembered wanting to do something of the sort for him a while ago, though their love for one another was consuming much of their time. Did things pass so swiftly and occur on such a grand scale that she let an event so important slip her mind? In dismay, Zelda shook her head until the servant said once more, her voice softer.  
  
"Yes...I'm afraid this be not a time for celebration. Sir Link is no longer who he once was, nor is he completely different. Nothing can be done about it now, for the invitations have been sent away and it is too late to cancel."  
  
Zelda's head nodded rigidly, finally confirming she was listening to the woman's words. It was an irony that after how Link treated her, she was supposed to be host to a feast for him the very evening. She would have rather remained in her room to muse to herself, than mingle awkwardly with visitors. Her lack of conversation effortlessly filled the room, and seemed to give the servant the hint she wished to be alone. Still very tentative, the servant asked politely.  
  
"Do you require anything else?"  
  
Zelda remembered her wish to have a bath, and decided it would certainly do her no harm to cleanse herself of her tear stricken face and soul. The water in Hyrule was the purest known, and a dim flicker of light appeared inside her that perhaps the water could wash away all her pain and resentment. She knew it was merely an excuse to feel better, but she could no longer tolerate the constant feelings of sadness that were draining at her emotions and energy. With a slow intake of breath, she responded faintly.  
  
"Please prepare a bath for me, while I choose a dress to wear this evening."  
  
"As you wish my lady."  
  
The servant said wistfully, before taking a deep bow and leaving to gather a few buckets of hot water to be placed inside the bathtub. The moment the servant left the room, Zelda sat down wearily on the edge of her large canopy bed, her eyes casting an empty gaze upon the dresses laid out for her choosing. As the princess of Hyrule, she was more accustomed to wearing white and purple, which were the colors of the royal family. It was time for her to start anew and choose something different for Link's special feast, which she was unsure if he deserved it or not. Even if he denied his love for her, she had to be understanding and compassionate toward him, though it was costing her a lot more than she originally realized.  
  
After a few thoughtful moments, Zelda chose a pale blue gown that matched the color of her eyes. It was long and flowing, a soft beautiful azure tint and had puffy sleeves near the top as well as puffed out to make it look more extravagant and expensive. Dotting the garment lightly were small white hand sewn snowflakes that sparkled under the sun's light. The dress was made from a shiny material covered with a thin blue almost transparent fabric around the skirt part that made Zelda almost mistake it to be a fairy princess dress. Although she was not in the mood to wear something so wonderfully made, she hoped it would help her recover and deal with the amount of preparation that was in store for her.  
  
Shortly after she made her decision, three servants returned carrying large buckets in both their hands. Zelda watched them listlessly as they entered her lavatory and poured the steaming water into the silver tub. When they finished, Zelda told them quickly of the dress she chose and watched them until they left once more.  
  
When she was finally alone, she got off the bed and went to the tub. Slowly she unclothed herself, before sliding into the warm relaxing water. The princess leaned back inside the tub, her eyes straying to the window next to it, which was covered in hot steam. With a few strokes of her hand she cleared away a small area of steam on its glass to gaze outside at the fields below. In her mind she pictured Link, his cold eyes and handsome features, and she was so absorbed within her thoughts over him that she could no longer feel the tears welling up in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.  
  
The feast would bring her no joy, the dress she wore would and the bath she took would give her no ease. As Zelda lathered herself with the hot water, watching it trickle down her arms and chest, she could think of no one else other than Link. Why did he occupy her thoughts so? He probably did not give her a second glance in his mind, though she knew she could be wrong about that assumption. Link knew they once loved each other before his memory loss, and perhaps he needed time to think...  
  
For a while she bathed, until her eyes swept to the countertop in the lavatory where her housecoat was. Her eyes quickly locked on to a vase sitting on the counter, and contained in it were none other than roses, her favorite flower. In frenzy she got out of the tub, before sliding into her housecoat. The princess quickly took hold of the vase and looked at the flowers for a moment, until her thoughts drifted to reminiscing the better times she and Link shared...  
  
The rose. It was the first flower she received from Link and it was a symbol of their love for each other. She remembered the words he spoke, so softly and warmly, as he placed it gently in her hand and kissed her in a burst of passion and adoration. 'You are more beautiful than the rose Zelda, and no matter what happens I shall not forget you...' When she thought of those words now, they seemed to be contradicted entirely. He did not remember her; he did not remember anything they shared. Or did he? She was too confused by it all to really understand, and she certainly was not looking forward to having to interact with him at the feast.  
  
The evening came far too quickly for Zelda, and even in her beautiful gown and her long golden hair nicely combed and primped for the occasion she felt strongly uneasy. The princess walked with heavy steps toward the ballroom, where she knew Link would be waiting as well as her guests. A feeling of ridiculousness tugged inside her, knowing the moment she entered the grand room everyone would rise from where they sat and look at her in admiration. She did not want to be admired; she did not want anything other than for Link to remember her...to love her...  
  
A deep breath escaped her crimson lips when she arrived at the large arched entrance to the ballroom, before she moved inside with long confident strides. The room was full of various guests she invited, and the moment she came as predicted they rose from their chairs and clapped respectfully. Zelda nodded her head once in acknowledgement, forcing a smile to play across her lips, before she made her way to the center of the room in search of Link.  
  
It did not take long for her to find him. The hero of time stood near the banquet table, appearing to be in a conversation with Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda was unfamiliar with the red haired young woman who possessed such a warm grin on her face, though she saw from Link's uneasy expression he was unsure who she was or how exactly to go about speaking to her. The young Hylian shifted restlessly, nodding when the time appeared right and moving his lips little. Malon appeared to be doing all the talking, and Zelda froze when she saw Link's eyes look in her direction and at her for a brief second, before he resumed listening politely.  
  
She wished to go to him, though she didn't know what she would say, until a sharp tab was felt on her shoulder. In surprise the princess turned and saw it was none other than Ruto, the princess of the Zoras. Ruto was tall and slender, with gleaming white skin and large fins projecting from her arms and the back of her legs. The Zoras resembled fish, although in Zelda's opinion they were more Hylian-like than many would perceive.  
  
"Well hello Zelda! I have not spoken with you for some time, let us go and update one another on what is happening lately. I hear something has happened to Link recently..."  
  
The female Zora's bright purple eyes gazed into hers observantly, and Zelda knew it would be rude for her to refuse. Out of respect, she did not mind princess Ruto as much as many others did. Hastily Zelda agreed to her request, responding with a false tone of merriment in her voice.  
  
"Very well Ruto, I look forward to it. You are correct in regards to Link – he has experienced a loss of memory, but I am certain he shall recover it in good time."  
  
Zelda followed the Zora until they reached the edge of the room near the great windows; where they stood gazing at the setting sun disappear over the horizon. For a while Zelda participated in Ruto's conversation, discussing the water quality in Hyrule, making polite jokes toward the Gorons and listening to Ruto gossip about who she liked – though she conveniently did not mention Link in front of her.  
  
"I must say Zelda, you do look slightly weary tonight, though lovely in your blue gown."  
  
Ruto mentioned after a momentary silence ensured between them, both seeming to know the conversation was reaching its end. Zelda nodded slowly, not wishing to discuss it but merely saying something to keep the Zora princess from prying into her thoughts.  
  
"Indeed. I have not slept well, Link's condition is of a concern to me."  
  
The Zora was about to inquire her comment, but at that moment Zelda decided it was time to feast and get the evening over with. Bidding a polite adieu, she moved through the ballroom, her eyes still searching for Link but not finding him anywhere, until several guests stopped her and began speaking to her. With a slight stiffness in her voice, Zelda carried out the conversations in a polite manner, though felt a twinge of impatience when she encountered Darunia and the large Goron gave her a rather harsh pat on the back.  
  
Eventually the feasting part of the celebration occurred, and Zelda seated herself at the head of the far end of the table. Her eyes locked onto the man she saw facing her at the other end, though he was so far away it was difficult to see his face – it was Link. He appeared worn from conversing as much as she was, his fingers drumming impatiently on the white tablecloth while the food was set out and once more merriment of conversing began. Zelda watched his every move while picking uneasily at the food on her plate, and it appeared he was doing the same. The Hero of Time would turn and speak coldly to Ruto, who was sitting to his left smiling with an obvious hint reflecting in her eyes, before he would look ahead of the table and gaze at her for long moments.  
  
Zelda felt uncomfortable the whole time, as if his gaze was exposing the pain she felt within. She could not deny she faintly caught a sense of disappointment reflect on his face whenever she pretended not to notice him, but she had a feeling she would have to speak with him before the evening was over. When the feasting neared its end, music began to play in the background while guests rose from their chairs and began dancing gracefully in pairs. It was obvious Ruto asked Link to join her for a dance, for Zelda saw Link nod rigidly in acceptance before being tugged away from the table.  
  
In exasperation Zelda left the banquet table and made her way cautiously toward the far end of the room, avoiding encounters with anyone since she no longer felt like discussing pointless things. The princess seated herself in a chair inconspicuously out of sight, and scanned the dancing couples carefully in search of Link. The song progressed, a vivid in happiness and joy, and distracting her until she saw Link appear from within the crowded floor with Ruto.  
  
He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to get away, though Ruto appeared genuinely unaware of the noticeable distraction he expressed in his eyes. He moved gracefully to the music, his handsome face occasionally facing her when he moved at certain angles. The moment the song ended, he bowed respectfully to the Zora princess, his cold blue eyes scanning the area until they looked directly upon her. Zelda felt her body fall stiff, wondering whether to acknowledge him or not, and she could not refuse the look of guilt once again crossing his face as it did earlier that morning. Their eyes locked, and slowly Link made his way across the floor toward her.  
  
Flustered, Zelda abruptly got up from her chair and stood watching him silently until Link came before her. The Hylian's bangs were combed neatly, and he wore an extravagant ocean blue colored tunic and hat that coincidentally matched his eyes. His gleaming white shirt worn underneath and tights made him appear more noble and provoking than she had ever seen him, and it was as if the words were stolen from her lips. She did not know what to say to him, she did not know whether to cry or to reject anything he spoke. All she knew was that she loved him, and if she truly did she would not refuse the opportunity to make amends.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time; their faces serious while the chattering and merry music in the background seemed to die away in their minds as if they were the only ones in the room. Zelda could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, and every breath she took as her chest rose and fell in tension. Link was the first to break their gaze, his face turning away from hers and eyes looking at the floor. Zelda wished to go to him, to comfort him, and without hesitating she asked softly.  
  
"Are you well...Sir Link?"  
  
She despised addressing him so formally, but her demeanor had to suit the formal occasion. Link did not care for her, he told her such, so she could no longer speak to him as if they were closely bonded to each other. To her surprise however, he looked up at her once more and said solemnly.  
  
"I am more concerned about you, Zelda. I...have no excuse for how I treated you this morning. I do not understand my actions, I do not even understand myself. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I have thought about you during the day...and I have realized since the day I was brought back here, I have not treated you with the respect and care you deserve."  
  
There was a pause, and she watched him take in a deep shaky breath, before he continued with his voice hinting slightly more evident warmth hidden inside his serious expression.  
  
"Please...forgive me...I hurt you greatly. I do not know why I said such cruel words to you, and I failed to understand how you felt. I must admit when I picked up that rose, I remembered something so clearly that it shocked me to no end. I remembered...giving it to you...telling you something important...about how I could never forget your memory."  
  
Zelda's heart nearly stopped to hear his words, his voice so soft yet cold and serene as he spoke to her. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if searching for some sort of reaction beyond the shocked expression on her face. Overwhelmed, she turned her back to him and pressed her hands to her face, wondering how she should handle what he told her. It was so sudden, she was not expecting him to be apologetic for what he said to her...and why? She felt tears well up in her eyes once more, though this time she would not let them fall in front of the guests. To make it seem as if they were having a 'normal' conversation, the princess turned to face him once more, and said quietly.  
  
"You have remembered something...that happened between us. I will no longer torment you about what is in the past, it is your choice for what you want in the future. I...will not mention things that no longer exist...it is not fair to you."  
  
"Nor is it fair to you."  
  
He said, before taking a cautious step toward her. Zelda froze in place, feeling his eyes still upon her – so cold, so...mysterious. What did that statement mean? A long silence ensued between them, until Link said with genuine guilt.  
  
"You have done more than enough for me, and it is not fair for you to keep inside the feelings you have. I do not remember what it means to love someone, so I do not understand what you must be going through. I...would feel so ashamed if you continued to suffer so greatly because of me."  
  
Zelda felt a tear escape from her eyes and slide down her cheek. Link's situation was so difficult for both of them, and it was trying the very fabric of who she was. He looked at her longingly, until one of his hands reached out and touched her cheek. Zelda froze in place, her lips trembling as she watched him brush away the tear gently with his smooth fingers. A flurry of wonderment and confusion swept over her, thinking of his gesture to be something almost done out of love – but the cold gaze in his eyes contradicted it. What was he feeling toward her? Was it love, or was it merely friendship? Zelda had no idea.  
  
After another silence, Zelda began to realize people around them were beginning to take notice of what was happening. Link seemed to realize this also, and before she could tell him he said softly to her, while his eyes glanced at the dancing people.  
  
"We can discuss this at a later time. I did not mean to intrude on you when you have guests to attend to. However, I would be honored if you would join me for a dance..."  
  
Zelda knew he was trying to buy more time with her in the most natural way possible, but she saw a hint of delight sparkle in his eyes when a smooth sonorous ballroom melody filled the air. It was slow but did not drag, and she felt her heart enter a new light of hope for the occurrences between them. Though it was awkward, her lips moved to her breathless acceptance.  
  
"I accept." Without hesitation he extended his hand to her, and she felt her hand move toward it and slide in his. His grasp was firm and undaunted, as he led her to the ballroom floor. Whispers echoed as they stepped graciously with the other dancers, until Link cupped her hand in his before sliding his other hand around her waist. The move was so sudden Zelda did not have time to catch her breath, before she was swept into a graceful dancing motion. Together their steps were light, not rigid like most of the other people dancing, and their eyes did not leave each other's faces.  
  
Link's expression was solemn, as was Zelda's. The longer she looked at his handsome face, the more relaxed she felt inside. The music was so beautiful it was as if they were whisked into their own private realm, with just the two of them dancing on the floor. As before the noises surrounding them died out in her mind, and her heart beat increased to meet her anxious mood. The princess's glittering blue gown swayed with her every movement, and for the first time since Link's memory loss she felt as if he truly knew whom she was and had feelings toward her. It was a moment she would never forget, though it ended too soon for her liking.  
  
The music died away, and the sounds of the people around them returned as she entered reality once more. They stopped dancing, and stood together for a moment looking into each other's eyes, searching for a reason of why they danced so wonderfully and how they felt toward each other. Zelda loved him and always would, though Link seemed uncertain, almost confused by his own feelings. Their moment was interrupted when Malon approached and requested Link for the next dance. He paused for a moment before responding in acceptance, and before Zelda could speak to him further he let go of her hand slowly before disappearing within the crowded floor.  
  
Author's Note: Well there's tension and fluff all combined into one! I hope that eased things up a little, and gave you an insight as to what they were thinking. If you're wondering if Link does actually love her/have feelings toward her, wait for the next chapter and you'll see...(fluff guaranteed). Sorry if this chapter was a bit long, the next ones won't be.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thank you so much for being such a great reviewer! You always have positive things to say about my story, and I'm really happy to know you are enjoying reading my work. I hope you enjoy the bit of fluff in this chapter, and I intend on reading some of your stuff when I get the chance to (hopefully soon)! Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Ayachan21: Did you like how things turned out in this chapter? Can't have Link and Zelda upset over each other forever, and I thought this was a good way to heal wounded hearts. Don't worry though; this certainly isn't the end, as there are still things left to be sorted out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sawyerzelda: wow! I've heard you're an innovative Zelda writer; I plan on reading your stuff when I finish writing the next chapter in my LinkXNabooru fic. I appreciate the positive comments you have in regards to my story, and its helping me continue because I get satisfaction from seeing people read my work and I sincerely appreciate the time you take to review!  
  
LanieG304: lol I guess Link has trouble cluing in to Zelda's feelings can't blame him though like you said! I think in this chapter he's starting to remember something about her, just little hinted things, and I hope you enjoyed the fluff I added in since I really like those parts in stories. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to read more of your reviews, and you can expect a few reviews from me on "The Carnival" as well as "The Desert Sage" since I'm currently working on my LinkXNabooru fic (darn it you should not discontinue your Nabooru fic!!!!) I love your LinkXZelda fic since when I reviewed the first time it was hilarious and a really good romance, and you're an awesome writer in that genre!  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Well whether or not Link enticed her to kiss him I left up to the readers, since you can interoperate it either way. Zelda did make the choice to kiss him though, but I think he knew she was going to which was why he didn't stop her...maybe a hint that he feels something toward her? You'll have to find out, and maybe this update chapter added something toward that. Lots of this story is up to your imagination and how you like things to go. Thanks a lot for the review!!!  
  
AcrosstheStars158: Ok well I hope this chapter helps; it's longer than the other few I've written, and it has fluff!!! Yay! If you like romance, I hope this story has what you enjoy in it and I hope to see more reviews from you!  
  
James Lance: Don't worry; I don't like to make endings sad...it makes me feel as if I didn't complete something and whatnot. I'll do my best to make sure this ending is as good as it possibly can be, but who knows what will happen between them? Link may not love her or he may after all, either way I plan to have love and goodness prevail somehow! Thanks a lot for reviewing, I would like to see more reviews from you since you have a lot of positive things to say about my story.  
  
Mahou of Mana: Whoa! Ok! Lol I hope when you said 'do something' as in write another chapter and fix the problem. I hope you are satisfied with what I did in this chapter lol awesome review, hope to read more from you!  
  
Evil Excalibur: Wow one of the best? Really/ And this is my first romance story too, I thought I would totally suck at writing them and make them too sappy and stuff. I never thought this story would get the attention it has received from readers, I didn't even think I would get 1 review let alone over 50 of them! It's thanks to people like you that I am able to get inspiration to continue!!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
Aslant-chic: I love happy endings too, but I won't give away what could come for these two in the near future...more fluff or more tension or both? You'll have to see! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Midnight Starfire: Yay thanks a lot for your continued to support! I'm currently working on my LinkXNabooru romance, which so far has gotten some attention as well as a flame...I can't believe some people can be so mean on fanficion.net but I guess that comes with writing...though I am surprised since I've never gotten a flame before and that person was just rude and had no valid points besides the fact I accidentally said 'sacred realm' instead of evil ream and they went on a rant about how I supposedly didn't know the difference between the two, when I actually do and made an honest typo and missed catching it when I did editing. I hope this story doesn't get flames, because I don't handle them well. I just want people to enjoy reading my work, and when I see someone like you who is a prodigy writer and who likes what I'm doing it makes me all the more happy and helps me to ignore the stupid flamers! Thanks a lot for everything, and I am still waiting for an update on Fire and Ice lol  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: You are right about reviews. There are some stories that deserve lots and only have like 3 reviews for them, so I am fortunate to have people reading mine and reviewing it. I do not write solely for reviews, although they do give me some of the happiness to keep going since it tells me people like what they're reading. Nor do I write to make people like my story either, I write what I feel should happen and that's the way I portray it. I have vowed to read your work since you have shown me the same courtesy, and if you see a review from me within the next day or two don't be surprised. I always thank people for reviewing because they took the time to read my work and say something about it, which is a really nice thing to do. I will keep writing even if this story gets down to 2 reviews a chapter, and I'm grateful for your continued encouragement and support!!!  
  
Anyone who reads and reviews my story will always be thanked! 


	7. Dancing In the Moonlight

The evening wore on, and not once since the dance they shared did Zelda sight Link again until after the guests departed. Slowly the ballroom became less crowded, until she found herself alone inside the vast amount of space. The hall darkened when the servants came round to put out the candles on the chandelier and walls, and before long the princess stood solemnly in the darkness.  
  
Zelda seated herself in a comfortable chair near the great windows, her eyes gazing into the night. The pale glow from the full moon shone upon her form, causing her dress to sparkle from its beauty. The moon was in full view from where she remained, and the longer she gazed at it the emptier she felt within. The sky was a deep blue color of night, and glittered with thousands of breathtaking stars.  
  
Link. He was constantly on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to divert her thoughts to the evening's occurrences, she could not resist thinking about him and the dance they shared. He was so sincere, so honest and behaved no less than like a gentlemen and the way she had always known before their lives were interrupted by his memory loss. It was as if for that moment in time, things were simpler and they had a mutual understanding for each other...  
  
Where had he gone? Since the guests left in various numbers, he could have crept off with them and disappeared somewhere inside the castle. It was far too dark for her to explore the passageways, though a part of her tugged at tossing aside her dainty princess gown to go searching for him. It seemed merely dancing with Link was not enough in her eyes...she needed more from him...she needed to know how he felt toward her. It was so difficult for her to know, since his feelings appeared to change quite often, making him hard to understand.  
  
Zelda felt as if she was waiting for him, waiting to know the final answer. She wished more than anything to stop playing such mind games when it came to their 'relationship' and how he felt about her. She loved him, and he knew that, but it was all a matter of if he felt the same way toward her. No matter how long it took, even to the point where she withered away, she would wait for him to answer to her summoning heart.  
  
As she thought about him, she suddenly felt a cool hand brush across her cheek. A sensation of refreshment and surprise flooded though her, causing her to jump slightly in her chair. Zelda took the hand in hers; her eyes sweeping up the hand and muscled arm until she came to the face of her one and only – Link. He stood beside her, his eyes gazing down at her soft face, and the expression he wore was that of deep emotion beyond anything she could describe in words.  
  
"I apologize for startling you."  
  
He whispered quietly, his hand slipping away from hers before he distanced himself. The moon's glow reflected in his shining blue eyes, which glimmered under its mystical light. The shadows in the room cast upon his tall figure, hiding part of his face from view and giving him a mysterious aura. The hero of time's ocean blue tunic allowed him to blend well within the darkness, explaining the reason why she did not see nor hear him enter. Link moved with such stealth, swiftness and care that she was not surprised he could go about without even her noticing. Had he been watching her the whole time, waiting for the right moment to emerge? She did not wish to burden herself with what did not matter – only to focus on the fact he was with her now, and the feeling of emptiness inside her slowly evaporated.  
  
Zelda gazed at him thoroughly, watching him as he stood looking at her in silence. His hands were placed at his side, and his strawberry blonde hair gave the illusion of being white under the pale moonlight. Once again she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, and her long eyelashes fluttered when she looked at him within the darkness, trying to adjust to the lack of light in the room. She wished to face him when she spoke so he would not have to stand behind her, and slowly she rose from her chair until she said to him softly, finding the words within her to give him a response.  
  
"You need not apologize."  
  
She stood fully in front of him, the moon casting upon her face, while her crystal blue eyes gazed into his. She waited patiently for a reply from him, but he merely gazed at her in a perplexed manner as if thinking of the words to speak to her. Zelda took in a deep breath, wishing all the moments of silence they experienced between each other would end, and the only way she could make it end was by inquiring gently.  
  
"Why...why have you come here, Link?"  
  
She felt so confused, wondering why all of a sudden he was taking such an intent interest in her. The princess was beginning to believe he was truly mournful over everything, but did he really have to be? Link seemed to see the question in her eyes, and he slowly took a few steps toward her until standing fully under the moon's glow. His form, his muscles and handsome face and eyes were truly astounding. Zelda's ruby lips parted slightly, especially as he neared so close to her she could have reached out and touched his chest with her fingertips. The feeling of his elegant tunic and warm embrace was something she had not experienced in a long while.  
  
Then, he spoke to her, his voice carrying dimly inside the room and resounding with a sonorous tone that shook the princess the moment it came to her ears. His mouth moved firmly and articulately, as if he was finally able to say something he longed to say since the day he returned. Zelda could sense this from him easily, not only because he stood so still and anxiously, but also because she knew Link well enough to expect he was finally reaching his limit on his icy exterior at long last.  
  
"Zelda...my apologies are not enough, and you know that as well as I. Since that rainy day I stumbled into the castle, I would never admit until now that when my eyes fell upon your graceful frame a familiar and frightening feeling of knowing you overwhelmed me. Now...I wish to know of our past...about the things you and I did before all of this happened. It would help me to feel more at ease, and understand this better..." Zelda's eyes widened at his request, her appearance visibly shaken by the suddenness of his reconsiliation. Why...why was he asking her to explain the memories that pained her heart? She looked at his face and into his eyes, which gleamed of a mystical blue color in the night. No matter how hard the weaker part of her wished her to refuse, she could not gaze into such stunning eyes and not know it was something she needed to do not only for his sake, but for hers as well. With a slow intake of breath, she had to place one hand on the arm of her chair to avoid collapsing from emotional exhaustion, but still her frame held strong as she spoke to him whimsically.  
  
"I do not know how to begin, but I shall try my utmost to explain...for you. Our meeting was under intense circumstances, I will not deny that, but after the battles were fought and the tears were shed you refused to be sent back to relive your life. It was the sacrifice you made, and you made it for me...because you loved me. I know that now and I treasure it, and since that day I will feel no less love toward you for all you have done."  
  
She breathed deeply once more, her thoughts briefly reflecting to when she and Link stood looking at one another, the obviousness of their affections hidden behind masks of seriousness and denial. She felt the warmth of his hand when they touched for the first time, until the cool clay feeling of the Ocarina of Time slipped into her grasp. Love overwhelmed her, but also an intense sadness at the thought she once imagined was so righteous – to send him back to relive the years he lost, as it was the right decision to make. Though his response was far from what she expected. He would not leave her, he said he could never leave her – he did not wish to part from her and constantly think of her in his mind.  
  
With a heavy heart she told Link of that memory, and he did not shift once during the time she spoke. There were so many memories of him locked inside her mind; she wished she could project them to him without putting them into pain filled words. The moment she finished, Zelda understood there were more memories to be unfolded to him, which meant yet again she would have to tell him of a few of their most loving moments. Her heart ached from the pain and sadness spilt from what she had endured during Link's recovery, but she had to go on.  
  
"Since that day forward, you and I...we were more than merely friends. Of course at the beginning we were quite distant with one another, but that changed quickly. We discussed many things, even sharing a part of our most private thoughts, only to find how much we had in common with each other. I would never forget the evening we spent by the fountain in Hyrule Castle town, the night you said how much our discussions meant to you, and how much you cared for me...you told me you loved me. I felt the same for you, and still do, but alas...things change..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she said those last words, knowing the truth and hidden meaning in that message. Things did change, and it was not necessarily for the better. Although some would carelessly argue she and Link might have not been bound by destiny to remain together, why did she feel so gravitated to him, as if the moment she tried to move away the emotional pull became stronger and forced her to return to him? It was a strange feeling, but it was always present within her heart, mind and dreams.  
  
Link's first rejection of her nearly sent her over the edge, as did several of his actions after that. However, although for but a second she was temped to give up and realize she had lost him forever, something always etched within her that she would regret it if she did. That something was love, and it was so powerful she was helpless in resisting its magnetic force. For some reason her voice lightened to think of the things she and Link did, as she said with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"You and I, we did so much together that those who saw us thought we could never part. Often we would go on long horseback rides though the fields, read and discuss books together in the library or play chess inside the castle sitting room. I will admit you frequently beat me at that fair game because of your battle strategies, but I think we both knew there was more to our constant need for each other than as merely acquaintances. You were drawn to me, and I was to you...and even now the eternal feelings I have toward you have not died because of the difficulty of what has happened, and it never will."  
  
His eyes looked at her with extreme intensity, seeming to search within for a reaction to her words. Zelda stood without moving and her eyes never leaving his. For a long moment neither said anything, till Link walked passed her with sweeping steps and stood near the great window. Zelda watched him intently as he stood in front of her facing the other direction, his tall elegant frame casting a shadow over her. She watched his fingers move in a drumming pattern against his upper thigh, as if deeply contemplating her words. Importantly, Zelda wished not to offend him or plague him with too many memories...he was going though so much, she did not know if he could handle any more than what he already had.  
  
Then, he lowered his head slightly, and upon doing so his fair sun kissed bangs fell over his soft pale cheeks. The princess watched him in memorization, seeing his muscles contract and expand from his growing tension, almost hearing his heart beat in her mind's eye. His tunic, so soft and attractive, swayed with his every move while his ivory white undershirt and tights gleamed under the moonlight. He was so handsome, so wonderful; she could picture nothing more than perfection's elegance when she looked at him. Link was everything she desired from a man, everything she would ever hope to have in her life.  
  
She startled from her thoughts over his appearance, when his voice filled the air in the same calm manner. Although at first she thought when he spoke it would be cold and distant as it had since his return, instead it was filled with an undeniable longing which she perceived to be truly filled with warmth and care. Since he was not facing her she could not see the expression he wore, but his voice told her most of what she needed to know from him, and his words were that of what she did not expect.  
  
"I understand...I finally understand. You have tried to tell me all along, but I was so wrapped within my selfish needs that I did not hear your calling. Zelda...I am so sorry...for everything."  
  
She watched him turn round, his face expressing regret beyond anything she could express into words or mere thought. Link's normally steel blue eyes had turned a color of deep blue, and glistened of suppressed tears. From the moment she met him, not once had she seen him cry, and he was about to within moments. So much pain, so much fear and frustration, so many things lost in his life – it was finally breaking him. The princess was further astounded by his actions when he slowly walked toward her, and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.  
  
That moment, her heart melted completely, she circum herself to his trust and affection. Was it love? Still she did not know, nor did she feel like trying to comprehend that at the moment. Her body fell limp in his grasp, while she buried her face into his shoulder and rested it there. The feeling of his hand around her waist and the other caressing her soft golden hair was enough to make her faint with adoration. Time and again, she heard him whisper softly into her ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry Zelda...I'm so sorry for hurting you so...for wounding your heart..."  
  
"Do not be sorry Link, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was no fault of yours this happened to you, I care for you no matter how much rejection I face..."  
  
She whispered in return, all the while feeling her emotions crumble over him. Link had a way with words; of entrancing her...even the way he looked into her eyes stilled her heart and soul.  
  
"I may not remember the past, but now I can remember what shall come in the future."  
  
He said once more, his voice choked with emotion. Zelda had to use his body to support hers, for she felt weakened by the intensity of his voice and heart. She did not know if the future meant a life together, but she thought it would be something wonderful. With a deep intake of breath, Zelda responded to him softly and soothingly, her voice present in the night air and easing his tension slightly.  
  
"I know now why you wish to cry Link...and if your heart weeps, do not deny the ability to express your deepest feelings to me, I will always be there for you. The future can be ours and ours alone, if you desire a future with me as much as I do with you."  
  
His hold on her loosened slightly, and together they took a step back, though Link then placed his hands on her arms and looked at her silently. It was evident on his handsome face streaks of damp tears had fallen, though he wiped them away quickly. Although his response did not indicate his acceptance to her last few words, it seemed to entice the beginning of the end of his coldness toward her.  
  
"I know Zelda, you have been there for me since I can remember...and I may not remember much though I feel as if I have known you forever...which is why..."  
  
Zelda breathed silently, barely absorbing his words into her mind. She felt Links hands reach out to hers, while he spoke with gentleness toward her, something she had not seen from him before. It was as if he changed completely, almost appearing to feel more toward her than he let known, though he still continued to cleverly hide it within his solemn expression.  
  
"I must tell you, that this evening when you danced with me, I had not experienced anything so wonderful. The moment was so complete, so perfect...and if you would permit me, I ask that you share with me another dance. Though I know my request may seem odd, I would like nothing more than to experience that same feeling once more."  
  
"Link...there is no music...how must we dance without it? The room is dark ..."  
  
She whispered softly, her eyes scanning the deserted ballroom with a fixated gaze. Moonlight flooded though the large windows and reflected in pale beams on the beautiful floor, while the tapestry on the high ceiling glittered of faint invite. His request was something she did not expect, though the cool feeling of his hands gave her little reason to refuse. This was their moment, their time to be spent with one another, and whether he admitted it or not she knew he was developing deep feelings toward her. Why would he not simply tell her? What was holding him back?  
  
The questions continued to swim in her mind, though Link's silent and serious expression was pending her reply. She could not refuse her beloved, especially when they were becoming so close once more. Zelda only hoped this time it would last longer than before, and said almost hesitantly.  
  
"Very well, I accept."  
  
She felt one of his hands release from hers and move to her waist in the same manner as it had that evening, while the other hand continued to grasp hers gently as though she was frail and would break if he applied too much pressure. Slowly he escorted her to the empty floor, not as swift as he had before but Zelda enjoyed it nevertheless. Link was evidently taking his time, not wishing to startle her by sudden movements, and she rather liked the grace and calmness he possessed despite all the feelings she imagined were running though his heart and soul.  
  
When they arrived in the middle of the floor, Link stopped and gave her a deep bow, until he resumed their dancing position and began to move. She was guided by his feet, and despite her fears over the lack of music; she slowly began to realize she did not need music to accompany them. Link moved slowly and carefully, guiding her across the floor all the while avoiding the seam of her long flowing gown. As before they looked at each other's faces, and Zelda studied Link with a fixated gaze, wondering what he was thinking and if his thoughts were about her. Link was always on her mind, and the moment they shared now seemed to prove he had thought of her often.  
  
Slowly and carefully, they began to dance to an unheard melody. Zelda did not understand how she knew to keep up with Link's elegant pace, but for some reason she felt as if they were both hearing a secret song between them that was theirs alone. Link's grasp tightened ever so slightly, and she could see a look of concealed affection hidden behind his shining eyes. He held her carefully, lovingly, never letting go. There was no one to scrutinize them; they only had each other – as it had always been. Link seemed to finally understand that though his pain she endeared it with him as if it were happening to her as well, and she comforted him when all strain fell upon his shoulders.  
  
The moment they shared now was everlasting, the needed not a song or a set pace. As their dance progressed, Zelda relaxed and felt Link's normally tense muscles ease under her touch. His golden bangs swept with his every move, and she believed they emphasized his face and eyes because of the intensity of both action and emotion he always carried with him and expressed to her. Gradually his face moved closer to hers, which caused the princess to move her body attentively near his. Zelda was ever observant and watchful, and she could not help but think Link was debating within himself whether or not to touch her again – to press his lips against hers in the final test of his feelings for her.  
  
His eyes continued to gaze at her in question, still uncertain of what action should be taken. Zelda waited patiently, longing to become closer to his smooth contoured face and to experience the wondrous sensation of his kiss. She never forgot the way Link kissed her; it was as if the moment their lips touched each was able to unleash their pain, love and fear. A kiss was not merely a simple action, it was complex with emotion and a way they could show how they felt.  
  
The seconds felt like hours, and still Link contemplated. What was holding him back? Zelda felt a rush of disappointment and sorrow fill her when he moved away from her, distancing the space between them. All at once they ceased their dance, though she knew all was not lost as long as progress was being made. Link removed his hand from her waist, though he was the first to speak and said his words softly.  
  
"Zelda...I may not remember many things between you and I, but I will not forget this moment..."  
  
"And neither will I."  
  
She said with return softness, though was slightly relieved to find Link's other hand still held hers in it with the same resolute firmness and gentleness all in one. The princess listened to his words, and began to realize she was granting herself to his every request. Link did not ask much of her, so she knew he deserved everything from her in return for any affection he showed.  
  
"At last you have calmed my restlessness...you truly are someone I can trust my feelings to..."  
  
Zelda said nothing in return of his words, though felt him sweep her away once more as he gently led her out of the ballroom and into the darkness of the castle. Link guided her gracefully through the corridors, as if he knew every passageway and room inside the castle. Whenever they passed a window, the moonlight would illuminate his form in full view, and Zelda could see a concealed reflection of deep emotions on his serious and cold expression. His steps were quick though effortless at the same time, and she had no trouble keeping up with him.  
  
Eventually when he halted, Zelda realized he had escorted her back to her chambers. She did not wish to part with him, not so soon...when she was desperate to uncover his feelings. Perhaps it was his way of hiding them, by ending the moment so as not to reveal them to her. He turned to her once again, and looked at her with the same concealed expression, though to Zelda he could no longer hide it from her. When he spoke his words were smooth, calm and articulate, though wavered somewhat whenever their eyes locked.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me...nor do I wish to keep you awake at such a late hour in the night. I must go now to think, to remember...and I shall not tire you with such things for you have had too many burdens to carry because of me."  
  
"Link, you have never burdened me. I will forever help you through this, no matter what the cost it is to me...as long as you remain safe and well..."  
  
Her own words were not surprising, but she was unsure what else she could say to him. Either way she would have to allow him to leave, but once he did the same empty feeling would flood though her like it had before.  
  
"I will be alright, do not worry. Sleep well...I look forward to seeing you in the morning..."  
  
Without another word, she watched him disappear down the corridor. It was so swift, so hurried...it was difficult to comprehend why he was being so avoiding of revealing anything toward her. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she gazed into the darkness and listened to his footsteps until there only remained an eerie silence. Zelda's golden locks fell in front of her face as she lowered it slightly, before turning in reluctance to enter her chamber.  
  
Once inside, she felt truly alone. Why did Link hide his feelings? The question ran though her mind, until she slowly began to give into sleep and lay down on her bed to rest for a few moments. She felt too overwhelmed to slip into her nightclothes, and listened to owls hoot in the distance while moonbeams flooded through the large windows on either side of her bed. Before long, she slipped into an uneasy sleep.  
  
She did not sleep soundly though. It was only when the night was at its full peak when she began to become restless and uneasy, feeling as though inside her subconscious she was being watched and protected. Zelda slowly opened her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the lack of light, and quickly noticed a shadow was blocking one of the moonbeams from shining atop her bedspread. Silently her head turned to face what it was, and was aghast to find Link was sitting in her room in front of the window on the ledge, with his back leaning against part of the wall. His face was turned to gaze at the world below, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Link was so quiet and subtle she was surprised she even noticed his presence there, but she was not afraid in the least by it.  
  
Little by little Zelda sat up in her bed, and since she did not lie beneath the covers that night, she was able to get up freely without disruption. Her gown swept with her as she made her way toward him hesitantly, wondering why he came to her chambers. Had he been watching her all through the night? She approached him quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts, though when she came before him his head turned to her in surprise. Their eyes locked, and neither said anything, but Zelda thought it was her time to be the first to speak.  
  
"Link..."  
  
She said whimsically, in barely a whisper to his ear. The princess watched him shift restlessly, before he got up and away from the windowsill, visibly embarrassed and shaken that she had woken to find him there. Zelda was relieved there was a moon out that night, for if there hadn't been she would not have known of his presence. It was another moment for her to find out his feelings, but he seemed uneasy due to her surprise.  
  
"I...apologize Zelda. I could not help but think of you, and remembered how calmly you slept. I meant nothing more than to watch you sleep...you look so peaceful, so...beautiful..."  
  
The words Link spoke were so genuine and sincere; Zelda was amazed to find he was taking such a deep interest in her. His eyes locked into hers, bearing still the same uncertainty that was there when they danced. When Link moved away from her, as though fearing he had startled her and frightened her by being in her presence at such a late hour, Zelda purposely moved closer to him as her way of comforting him and making him see his assumption was incorrect. She stood nearly a foot away from him, and though they were nearly the same height she felt a lot smaller than he when she looked into his eyes. Link was so handsome, graceful and strong that the princess could hardly conceive she was standing so close to him.  
  
Then, she noticed a change reflecting in his eyes. For a brief second they seemed to sparkle under the light of the moon, before she felt his hands reach out to hers and take them softly. His thumbs caressed the smoothest top part of her hand tenderly, while his lips parted slightly as though astounded by his own actions. Zelda was frozen in place by her surprise, she could not move and she could not speak...he touched her...and it was in the same manner as before his memories were lost... "Zelda..."  
  
He whispered her name, softly and serenely in the night, and with such compassion and warmth she felt as though her heart would stop. Then, to her utter disbelief, he pulled her in close to him so that she could feel his muscled chest against hers and his rough hands wrapping around her back in a tender embrace. Zelda felt limp to his whim, she did not think of pulling away for a moment. Her face gazed into his, and they were so close she could hear his steady breathing, though normally calm it was growing more rapid due to his cautiousness and agony over what to do.  
  
Zelda could feel her heart beating rapidly, as though it would burst if another moment passed. She wondered if Link could hear the pounding of her heart, and knew his was beating just as fast. The warmth of his body sent a tingle through hers especially when she was finally able to touch the soft blue fabric of his tunic, and feel the tension in his body.  
  
The longer they remained, the more Link appeared to be making his final decision. Slowly he drew his face closer to hers, so close that Zelda could feel his warm sweet breath against her cheeks. His eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen, like glittering sapphires under the light of the moon. Neither spoke, for words were not needed, until the final moment came. Without further hesitation, Link pressed his lips against hers, drawing her fully into his heart and mind.  
  
A wonderful sensation filled Zelda, and she completely absorbed the moment with an open heart. His kiss was undaunted, almost in a feverish manner as if every time they saw each other all the feelings he held back were being released through that single kiss. She could feel his arms wrap tighter around her body, pulling her in as close as possible and never letting go. His lips tasted of a sweet spice, and she caught his wondrous scent that smelled of a pleasant refreshing salt and sugar combined into one distinct and breathtaking smell.  
  
Her heart fluttered, she let every thought go, living the moment as long as possible. For a moment they parted, their breaths deep and slightly shaken, but Link was quick to return to her once more, the second kiss more daring and deep than the first.  
  
She knew he would not completely forget her, and that he would always love her even if memory escaped his mind. Their kiss was eternal, and from now on it was clear it would be easier for them to live with one another, as well as for her to tell him more of the memories he had forgotten...  
  
Author's Note: How was that chapter? Enough fluff for you? Lol its not over yet, Zelda still has to tell him more memories. Don't think one kiss makes this story complete, but there will probably be only about 2 more chapters left. Hehe I had fun writing this, and I look forward to hearing any responses you have because romance is a rather new genre for me   
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Sawyerzelda: hehe I hope this wasn't false advertising! Extreme fluff!!! Yeah! Its about time I eased the tension a little between them, but don't go around thinking this is over yet because there's more to come! Lol thanks for the compliments please come back and review this chapter because I know you'll enjoy it!  
  
LauraCeleste: well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I really like writing this and I'm glad you enjoy reading it. Sorry for late update, I had finals and stuff so I had to study which did me a lot of good though because I got to maintain my A average. I put a lot of work into this chapter to make it enjoyable, and I hope you think it worked out! Thanks for the great review and saying you think my story is good!  
  
Fanged Wolf: Yep bet I did update, and here's another one for you. Short review, but that's ok because its great your reading my story! Thanks!  
  
Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: One of the best? Wow! Thanks a lot! I find there are so many stories in the Zelda section, its hard sorting out the ones that are well written from the ones that aren't and I'm very pleased that you appreciate my work because it takes a long time sometimes to think of new things that could happen, and I will continue writing because its one of my favorite hobbies!  
  
Evil Excalibur: Well the whole forgotten memory thing for Link is a mystery right now, because he doesn't even know what happened to him either! Zelda is trying to sort that out, but the problem is its more important to her to sort Link out first before seeing if she can get him to remember. It will all come in time, so be patient hehe. If you read the next chapters beyond the 4th chapter, you'll find out what happened. I hope my stories are as good as this one, Ruto's Destiny was among my first but its more of an action/adventure genre...though I think Footprints In the Sand and Fallen Into Shadow are just as good as this one for sure! Thanks for being a great reviewer!  
  
LanieG304: Yikes don't want you to die lol so here's the update! Please tell me what you think, this is a first time kissing written thing for me, I've got next to no experience in romance so I did my best to describe Zelda's emotions as well as Link' from her point of view. I hope it wasn't corny/predictable, because I try not to disappoint! Keep checking back here and you'll soon find out what other kinds of stuff happens between these two!  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: Thanks a lot for your consistent reviews! Yay! Well I never knew there would be so much angst. in my story, so I changed part of the category from drama to angst. since that seems to be more present in it. I hope you enjoyed this romantic chapter of mine, it's a first for me so I gave it my all into making it decent. By the way, I'll be waiting for that story of yours because I want to read your work, you are pretty well liked around here and I think if I do it could make me a better author by seeing different styles and stuff. Thanks SO much for your continued support!!!!!!  
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Thanks for pointing that error out to me! Sometimes I type so fast because of an idea that I don't always catch that stuff, I'll have to go back and re-edit my chapters and fix that. Its great that your not a Ruto-loather, because lots of people just don't give her a chance to prove she's more than a whiny brat, and I hate it when they write fics that bash her. I like controversial characters like her; she makes it interesting and adds a twist. Without distinct characteristics, there is no portrayal of good characters in a story, so in reality we need characters that are like her to keep people wondering and thinking. If you like Ruto, you should check out Ruto's Destiny, a story I wrote about her and tried to give her in a greater light. I appreciate the comments, and I hope you enjoy this fluffy/suspenseful chapter!  
  
Zeron999: I hope this is soon enough, especially with finals for me and all, and that you enjoyed this latest chapter! Thanks!  
  
Dark Sheikah: Don't worry, I'll continue! I don't like it when people don't finish their fics and leave readers screaming: what's going to happen next!?!? I hope you liked this, and its not over yet between them so be sure to come back for more! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lunatic Pandora: Well this is a shift in a direction for the better, but will it continue to stay this way, or will Link become hesitant and back off from a relationship with Zelda? All to come within the next few chapters...and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thanks a lot, some people don't like longer chapters, but I simply couldn't help it with this one...at least 10 typed pages (not counting 2 pages to thank reviewers) so its long yet again but it makes it better that way, more for me to add! This chapter took everything to a whole new level, but the story needed to go this direction but that doesn't mean Link won't change his mind about Zelda. You never know with him, and it makes me very pleased to find you appreciate my work so much to keep coming back and reviewing! Thanks it makes it all worthwhile!  
  
Across the Stars 158: More fluff you say? How's a truckload of fluff in one chapter doing for you? Lol I worked hard on this, but I won't make it overly fluffy considering Link is still a little messed up regarding his memories and feelings. Sorry if the update was late, got to get good grades from finals first but I'll try updating quicker next time! Thanks for your great review it made me very happy!   
  
Midnight Starfire: I was beginning to wonder when you'd come, and yay you have!!! You should check out my latest Zelink: Fallen Into Shadow. And yes, about the repeat after you here it goes: "I am an amazing writer and I do not care if someone flames me because I know their points are ridiculous and invalid." You're totally right; they don't know what they're talking about. I'm way too sensitive to that junk, and from now on I'll just ignore them if it happens again. It was a total shocker for me that time though, because I didn't think anyone would flame me for such stupid reasons as that person did. Update Fire and Ice!!!! Please!!! Dying over here, must know what happens when Link and Zelda go riding!!!!!!!!!!! Glad you like angst. and romance combined, never though my story would be so angst. Which is why I changed the genre from drama to angst. because that seems to be more present. I'm glad you enjoy my work, I worship Fire and Ice and without it I don't think I would have written in romance, but you inspired me. You truly are a wonderful writer, and I can't thank you enough for believing in my and my capabilities!!!  
  
HyruleLegends: Don't worry, every review to me is individual and I pay close attention to each one because I love getting reviews and relish all of them. I will try not to leave you hanging, and hopefully this chapter relieved some much-needed waiting for what happened after chapter 6. Thanks a lot for your compliments, and I'm glad you think I'm that good! Please review again!  
  
MahouofMana: lol I thought Malon was ok in the game, her song annoyed me after a while though and I have no idea why people write Malinks. Can you seriously imagine Link living on a ranch shoveling horse manure?? I can't, he can only be with Zelda and that's all I can say about that. Although I did write a Nablink fic, I just thought they would be interesting – but no Malinks. Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Hyrule Master: I like description, it makes for a good story. Lack of description drives me insane, I hate it because you have no idea what the surroundings are or what people look like and etc. I'm glad you appreciate my description, and though it makes the story longer it makes it that much better in my opinion. Thanks so much!!! Please come back and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Aslan-chic: No problem with author alert, go right ahead and add me! Then you can know when I update my stories and you can read them quicker. Don't worry about it reviewing 'late', it took me a long time to make a darn new chapter because I've been busy with finals so I hope this fluffy/suspenseful one compensates for keeping reviewers waiting! You still reviewed anyway, and the time for me doesn't matter because you took the time to read my story and review anyway, which shows you care enough about my work to do so. Thanks a lot and please let me know what you think of this chapter when you have the chance!  
  
Anyone who reads my story and reviews it will always be thanked!!!! 


	8. Moment Eternal

Sunlight flooded through the windows, and once its warm welcoming rays shone upon her pale form laying on the bed her eyes fluttered open in awakening. Exhausted, yet not undaunted by the numerous emotions running through her, Zelda sat up in bed and looked about with her sparkling blue eyes. The twittering sounds of birds outside filled her ears, and the moment she gazed through the windows of her room she was met with a beautiful azure blue sky and wispy ivory clouds.  
  
The morning seemed to suit all too well her mood, for she could not forget the events of the previous night with Link. He was so warm, so wonderfully caring and gentle...far from the cold hearted and anxious man who greeted her when he returned to the castle. The events that took place thereafter seemed like decades ago; when in reality it was merely days. She would not forget his kiss, his embrace around her body and the look of pure and deep emotion in his eyes. During her restless sleeping she wondered if it had all even happened, though the moment she opened her eyes she knew everything was had it occurred.  
  
Where had Link departed? Observantly she scanned the room, before rising from her bed in search of him. She remembered Link had spent the night with her, until she rested her head upon his muscled shoulder and fell asleep there. Deep within she knew he had stayed with her until she was sound asleep, though after she had no idea what became of him. Perhaps he left to go to breakfast, but his absence without telling her seemed very odd.  
  
The moment she stepped into the corridor, she had a feeling something was amiss. As she hurriedly walked through the halls she passed numerous windows of sunlight that flooded upon her form and seemed to illuminate her golden blond hair. Zelda was not at ease, she could feel her heartbeat quicken in pace with her worried steps. Why when things seemed to settle down and resume to normal, did it suddenly change so suddenly? Her brow furrowed at the thought of her questioning mind, though she would not be easily misled by what appearances had left her.  
  
Link may have traveled to the breakfast room for tea and biscuits as customary in the morning, but something tugged within her that all was not well. Hurriedly she moved through the passageways, her ears intent on listening for Link's footsteps and her eyes daring her to give a backward glance out of hope she may have accidentally passed him by. Not once had she sighted him, and when she entered the brightly sunlit breakfast room to look upon the solid oak table, the princess did not sight him at the far end where he usually seated himself. Rather, the room was merely filled with servants who turned to her upon her arrival and questioned politely.  
  
"Lady Zelda, it is a pleasure to see you this fine morn!"  
  
The eldest servant said with a crooked grin, before placing a steaming cup of tea at her side of the table, as well as a small pile of scones, a cup of orange marmalade and butter. Though the food seemed appetizing, Zelda did not feel hunger wash through her. She stood for a moment staring at the servants with a fixated gaze, till her question escaped tensely from her soft crimson lips.  
  
"Has Link by chance already eaten his breakfast? I am in search of him, yet I cannot find him anywhere within the castle..."  
  
The servant shook her head, her eyes darting nervously to the floor upon hearing her question. It was evident by the woman's nervousness that the entire castle had become all too accustomed to the occurrences between Zelda and Link. The princess knew of their worry and fears over what was occurring between them, as some suspected there was more than met the eye behind Link's forgotten memories. The realization of it all muddled her greatly, but she would not cease her search of Link.  
  
Perhaps she was becoming overbearing and selfish, by constantly looking for Link and keeping such a close watch on him? The princess did not wish to appear rude or irrational by her emotions, which proposed the thought of consuming her morning meal and waiting for Link to arrive. It was a simple conclusion to cease her actions, as well as to not appear overly concerned with her beloved. Zelda hesitated to think she would not bother to search for him, but decided within herself that if Link did not come at all during the time she dined, she would go off in search of him once more.  
  
"I am sorry my lady, Link has not been seen here all morning. I'm afraid he must be about somewhere on his own."  
  
The servant finally replied, which confirmed what Zelda planned to do. Reluctantly the princess approached her seat at the table and sat down slowly, before glancing listlessly at the food set out before her. She was inappropriately dressed for breakfast, still wearing the same gown she wore the night before at the ball, but she had not the thought of changing her clothes. Exasperatedly Zelda leaned back in her chair, which caused a younger servant to go to her and say hesitantly.  
  
"My lady, your princess attire has been cleaned and is at your disposal if you so choose to change before you eat."  
  
In acceptance Zelda looked up at the servant before rising from her chair, knowing she should not be wearing such a formal dress for breakfast. The servant led her out of the room and down a long passageway where a large lounging room was. Within the brightly lit room at the far end was a small area for her to change in. The princess's pallid and lilac lined gown and gloves had been placed out for her use.  
  
"Thank you, I will return for breakfast shortly."  
  
Zelda said softly, and waited until the servant departed and closed the door before she removed her ball gown and allowed it to slip off her crème colored body. Within moments she had changed into her less formal attire, though it still gave her the image of a princess and looked no less extravagant than the gown she wore earlier. With a disheartened sigh, the princess departed once she finished and returned to the breakfast room.  
  
There was still no sign of Link; the plate set out for him had not been touched. Reluctantly she seated herself in the chair once more, before picking at her food with her fork listlessly, her mind continuing to be drawn to Link's strange absence. Had he been bothered by the previous night they shared? Perhaps he became more confused than he was already, though she could not deny when she looked into his stunning blue eyes she saw a man of determination, who knew what he wanted and no longer felt hesitant toward her. What if that was merely something to deceive her from how he actually felt? What if...  
  
No, she could not dwell so helplessly on the things that could potentially destroy her emotions. Deep down Link adored her as much as she adored him, however what was the cause of not attending breakfast on such a beautiful morning? Zelda looked out the large windows in the room and at the glorious bright sunlight that streamed through in pale golden beams, and then resumed consuming her meal. Link was not with her, and as a result her food tasted bland and lacked any meaningful purpose other than to sustain her well being. Link on the other hand, he was the blood that coursed through her veins and to her heart, and without him she could not go on. Food was as nothing to her, not when she could consume the love he had for her instead.  
  
Abruptly she rose from her chair and swept out of the room, not compromised in the slightest by the surprise glances the servants gave her to see her depart so suddenly. Gracefully she swept down the castle corridors, her eyes darting nervously in every room she passed in hopes Link was about. Yet still she found no trace of him, until she desperately entered the library in bitter hopes he might have been there. As much as she doubted his presence in the great room lined with hundreds of shelves containing books and scriptures, to her breathless fear she caught sight of Link lying unconscious in the middle of the room. His body was limp and sprawled on its side; all the while his golden locks fell in front of his smooth pale face.  
  
"Link!!!!"  
  
Zelda cried despite her fears, before bounding to him as quickly as she could. Hastily she fell to her knees beside him on the hard marble floor, before taking his head and resting it softly in her lap. What had happened to him? She remembered vividly how he fainted before during their outing in Hyrule field, but since his memories slowly began to return to him as his understanding of who she was became a vague recognition, she did not imagine more problems would occur to hinder his once exceedingly well progress. She would not weep this time, despite the despair she felt, rather she held him close to her chest soothingly as her delicate hands stroked his silky hair and contoured face.  
  
Link appeared to be sleeping, and as much as she wished to believe he was, there was something about his solemn expression that chilled her to the bone. His skin felt hot and tempered to her touch, almost as though if it grew any warmer it would burn her. However, despite his feverish temperature, Link's face did not flush with warmth but instead remained pale as though nothing was amiss. How could he be burning with fever yet look no different? Quickly her hands moved to his forehead, whereupon she felt for perspiration of any kind and found none. There was no possibility he could have a fever and such a high temperature without breaking a sweat, giving her all the more an indication something was terribly out of place...  
  
"Oh Link! My darling, what is wrong? Why do you continue to fall so ill?"  
  
She cried out pleadingly and gave him a gentle shake, only to find he still did not stir in her arms. The library was deserted and there was no one she could turn to for help, and she would not leave him to lie on the floor in such a state. Suddenly she began to feel warm as well, and it was not because she held Link so closely to her. In surprise she looked away from Link and around the room, which seemed to spin wildly and become distorted under a dark black cloud that appeared from the ceiling. The sunlight flooding through the massive windows in the library dulled to the point of vanishing, leaving her to cradle him in near complete darkness.  
  
Wildly she looked around, her deep azure blue eyes tracing every inch of the large room until gazing up at the clouded ceiling. The clouds were so dark they seemed to absorb all of her attention to them, and the longer she stared at them the less happy she felt until it seemed as though every moment of joy she experienced in her life drained away and left her depressed and desolate. She had to be strong for Link, even though she felt her whole being drained away and paled by the blackness consuming the room.  
  
It was then that she saw him, a figure so frightening that she gripped Link closer to her in hopes he would revive. It came in the form of a man, emerging through a large vortex in the clouds and descending slowly to where she remained. It was a man, but not just any man – Ganondorf. His height was taller than that of the average person, his body clad in thick black armor, which exposed every strand of his bright flaming red hair and darkly tanned skin that evil turned into a serpent green color. Zelda could not break her gaze upon him, her mind filled with utter disbelief to see his presence in the room, as thoughts ran through her mind regarding how he could have escaped from the evil realm.  
  
She had sealed him inside it, along with the other sages! There was no possibility he could escape the barrier of the seven sages, a barrier she carried with her until the day she died. It was by her conclusion alone that it was not the fully-fledged form of Ganondorf, but a magically conjured form of him that appeared before her. Perhaps she concluded that because she was in denial of believing he escaped, though it was confirmed when she saw his image flicker slightly when the magic supporting it weakened for but a split second. Ganondorf's powers were weak, he could do nothing to her and Link...or could he? There was no doubt in her mind he was the one responsible for Link's memory loss, however why would he do such a thing? What purpose would it serve?  
  
Drawn to the force of his evil, even if it was not truly Ganondorf's form that descended onto the stone floor before her, she could not help but look into his glittering golden eyes. There was a strange glow about them, and the harder she attempted to study it the more his eyes resembled false golden beauty, but instead two deceiving vortexes willing to suck the rest of the happiness within her. In contempt of him she forced herself to break his beckoning gaze, though resumed to look at his sinister face that stared down at her maliciously. His large powerful hands clenched into fists, while his long torn red cape billowed behind him, even though there was no breeze blowing through the room because the windows were tightly closed. A dark silent energy coursed around his large frame, an energy that allowed him to hover above the ground.  
  
"Link...still lives..."  
  
His voice filled the air, low and ominous that echoed through the room and projected clearly to her ears. Zelda continued to gaze at him in utter shock, while protectively she clutched Link closer to her in fear he would attack. Instead, the form of Ganondorf continued to float before her until saying once more.  
  
"My curse to imprison his mind into nothingness has failed...yet you continue to protect him from me with a power greater than mine alone. I shall no longer tolerate this defiance..."  
  
"Defiance? What do you speak of? I will not allow you to harm Link any longer you despicable man! Return to the sacred realm and remain there until the end of your days, or else I will gather the powers of the sages once more and slaughter you!"  
  
She cried out to him within her rage, her eyes turning as chilled as ice, as her body grew constantly warmer. The frown he wore upon his lips turned to a sinister smirk, although Zelda could find no reason for him to respond in such a way. More importantly, the pressing matter of finding out the reason behind the evil king's plans plagued her mind. What were his intentions? Did he not realize the consequences he would surely face if Link awoke to see him? Resistant to her bold retaliation, he did not flinch in the least. Rather, a bone-chilling chuckle echoed in the large room, its sound short yet enough to send the princess into a panic enough to attempt to shake Link awake once more. Her efforts were failing, and if she did not wake him soon...  
  
"Before you weaken my powers further, I must annihilate you both. My plans have backfired greatly, and even my attempts to send Link into permanent unconsciousness have failed...all because of your incessant persistence to make him remember who he is..."  
  
"How could you do this? You have been trapped inside the sacred realm! It is not possible..."  
  
Zelda accused in nearly a scream, her eyes flaring upon seeing him look down upon her as though she was a child that did not understand. As much as it angered her to think of it in such terms, she had thought she knew everything there was to know about the sacred and evil realms. Evidently she did not, considering Ganondorf had managed to maintain what was left of his power to connect into their world. None of it made sense, and the harder she tried to sort it out within herself, the more confused she became. Finally the great king responded with abhorrence, his golden eyes flashing with the power of a thousand suns, all the while piercing into her as if stabbing an invisible stake through her heart so that the blood she shed was through tears of pain and sorrow. He was the cause of her grief, of everything she and Link suffered...  
  
"Foolish princess. You possess the triforce of wisdom, yet you do not understand that I contain the triforce of unlimited power, and with it I have found a weakness in the evil realm. It is not enough for me to break free, however so long as I can see about your deaths while imprisoned from the might of your sages then that is my will. With my dying breath I preserved a portion of what remained of my powers before the sealing of my spirit, and now I shall seek out the last obstacle in my path."  
  
Abruptly the princess ceased trying to shake Link awake, to stare at him in disbelief. Her body and soul were frozen in time from the words he spoke of. Indeed he did have all the power in Hyrule at his fingertips, and she was foolish enough to believe that merely sealing him in body would prevent further destruction of Hyrule. It may have stopped him from gathering his full power, but it could not stop his spirit from finding another way to take their lives. Virtually left speechless by her new revelation, she forced herself to listen as he continued with growing malice.  
  
"Yes...I am quite proud of my accomplishments, though arrogance leads to downfall in due course. If I allowed the hero of time to maintain his memories, including the knowledge of the triforce of courage he carried, he could defeat me once again as he had the first time. Thus I used my influence to erase his memory of everything he had done, especially that of who he was in hopes eventually he would circum himself to weakness and perish after time passed. Several times I tried to eliminate him by forcing him into a state of unconsciousness to weaken his body, yet always you came to revive him before my task could be completed. I curse you for that, and now you have left me with no option than to destroy you both a lot sooner than I planned..."  
  
To hear him speak so coldly about taking lives left the princess feeling more bitter and enraged at Ganondorf than ever before. In speaking to her he answered all the unexplained actions of Link she did not understand, such as his sudden bouts of weakness by fainting, as well as the constant confusion whirling though his mind in regards his feelings. The entire time Ganondorf was attempting through his power in the evil realm to make him forget what was within him all along, and as a result leaving him dissolute and in constant fear of himself. The longer she thought about it, the more horrible it was to actually understand Ganondorf was trying to destroy Link by killing him when he finally let go of who he was, as well as to destroy her indirectly in the process by causing her so much pain and agony from his plight. Ultimately the evil king failed because she regained some of Link's memories, thus giving him strength to live on. Now it was the final test of if her efforts proved vital in the end, for Link was in the same state of unconsciousness, and if he did not wake...  
  
"I will not forget the vow I made to destroy you, the princess of Hyrule, and Link the hero of time. You have done well to survive so long, though it is for nothing for you both are doomed to your fate as I am mine. However, by killing you both now, when I am able to break free I will have no resistance. I have foreseen into the future the lives you will lead, the children you will have, and I must prevent the possibility of your descendants rising to imprison me once more. I grow tired of explaining such matters to you, for it will not differ your eventual deaths."  
  
It was then Zelda gently laid Link down upon the floor, before rising to her feet to face Ganondorf – alone. If he was to attack, then let it be her who died first. Perhaps Link would revive thereafter, a thought she knew as unlikely. Ganondorf was unpredictable, and now that he still had power left she was unsure if she could destroy his connection to their world with her powers. She possessed very little magic capabilities, and the last of it had been used to bind the seal of his banishment. It was clearly evident to her as well that the evil king was trying to weaken her as he had Link, for she felt oddly light headed and faint with an undetectable fever. There was not much time left for her, she would die if she could not revive Link before falling unconscious...  
  
As she stared at Ganondorf with despicable hatred, she watched him raise one of his large claw-like hands and summon a glowing orb of energy into it. For a second the energy pulsated and grew, until with a loud cry he threw it forward at her in an attempt to finish her off before she could get to Link. Valiantly Zelda threw herself aside from the blow, and felt its hot raging power burn at her dress though doing her no harm. As she lay on the floor, her golden locks falling into her face and nearly blinding her vision, a noticeable crater was left in its wake on the floor. Link was unharmed for he lay out of range, though it would not be long before he would either die from Ganondorf's desperate last stance to completely obliterate his memory, or be vaporized from the impact of his energy orbs.  
  
There was no reasoning with Ganondorf; death was all he brought to Hyrule during his seven-year reign of terror. If she failed to bring Link back into her world from his unconsciousness, then Hyrule's future would be doomed to be destroyed once he broke the barrier. The only advantage she had was that he was weak due to only being a projection of his true self, but nevertheless he was just as cruel and meticulous as she remembered.  
  
Her eyes fell upon Ganondorf once more, who floated above the floor glaring at her in angered seething after realizing she did not die from his blow. It would take him some time to gather enough power for a second attack, which meant she could use it to try to call Link back to her. Relentlessly the princess flew across the floor and to Link's side once more, before leaning over him on her hands and knees and saying to him rampantly, her voice quavering from her fear.  
  
"Link! You must awaken! Do not forsake the memories you know are there within yourself, do not forsake me so that I might die at the hands of evil! Please...do not leave me here...I cannot bear to lose you again when I tried so hard to bring you back..." Her vision became blurred, not only because her eyes were filling with tears, but also due to the fact she was falling into the state of unconsciousness the evil king was bringing upon her. In exhaustion she took in deep labored breaths, her heart strained to find Link did not stir at all since her voice filled the air. The sound of the energy orb growing within Ganondorf's hands echoed in her ears, and all at once time seemed to slow down as if she and Link were the only ones in the room, as if nothing else was of importance. The longer time seemed to slow, the harder her mind focused to concentrate, till her voice filled the air yet again in further desperation than before.  
  
"Please Link!!! I cannot survive without you, not because of Ganondorf alone, but because you and I have the same destinies! The memories we share are a part of our destines, and if you do not regain them we shall perish and everything we strived for in our lives will be for nothing! I cannot allow your efforts to save this land fail, for you have sacrificed more than merely memories to save Hyrule...you sacrificed your childhood, your freedom...do not sacrifice your love as well..."  
  
She paused, feeling herself weakening, her frame falling forward no matter how hard she tried to stay awake. The deep portentous sound of Ganondorf's cry entered her ears once more, before she could see the glowing energy he sent forth at her and her fallen hero in her minds eye. It was then she lost her ability to hold herself up, and fell next to Link's body with a blood-curling scream. She did not completely lose her state of mind, even when the events slowed down as though automatically paused in time, she reached out to Link and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting near his neck. Perhaps it was all for nothing after all...and if it was her last moment of life, then she would proclaim to him what Ganondorf could not take from her as well as Link's heart in death.  
  
"Link...I love you...always...forgotten memories cannot undo the love we share..."  
  
The light energy was growing closer to them, and as her eyes adjusted to its bright glow she looked away from it and to the handsome face of the man she coveted above everything else. His eyes were closed gracefully, his lips forming a somber line across his face to give the impression of sleeping. Time was nearing its end for them, and with her last ounce of strength she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his in a bittersweet kiss of everlasting passion. Tears tricked down her paled cheeks from her closed eyelids, her mind focusing on Link and Link alone. Death was but a door to a new beginning...though her kiss was also a final attempt to revive him, to bring him back to her before it became too late...it was all because she loved him, beyond till death do them part...  
  
Then, she felt something that brought a new hope into her soul. Slowly she felt his hands grasp hers softly, before wrapping around her tenderly as he drew her deeply into the vortex of his being. In their kiss he swallowed every pain she carried, every amount of despair and fear she endured for him. It was a brief touch of who they were, and at that moment he regained his full spirit and everything he lost from the call of evil. Zelda knew, not based on merely proof, but because in that kiss everything within her told her Link had returned along with his memories. It felt slow during such an eternal moment, yet in reality it was swift and nearly impossible to understand. Gradually she felt her beloved release his grasp around her, both of them feeling the energy projecting toward them to the point of colliding into them, however Zelda was unafraid. She felt Link rise from the floor, as though magically lifted to his feet by an unseen force, and as he rose the master sword drew from its sheathe on his back and held firmly in his hand. A metallic strike sounded as he swung his muscled arm and hand containing the blade, causing the energy to fly away from them and headlong into the floating visionary of Ganondorf.  
  
As she lay on the ground, she could hear Ganondorf's scream fill the air, before an explosion of light erupted in the room and silhouetted Link's shadow over her. She opened her eyes and looked upon him, and for that brief second she saw him turn to look upon her, his piercing blue eyes gazing down at her with unspoken love. His frame was tall and able, and moments later she felt his arms encircle her protectively, all the while she gazed behind him to find Ganondorf had vanished from their sight. The clouds looming above over them suddenly drifted away into nothingness, and as she rested her head upon Link's muscled shoulder, she suddenly felt his lips touch hers once more with undaunted passion like she always knew he possessed. Even during the time he forgot his memories, he would never forget her kiss.  
  
Author's Note: Well here it is!!! The long awaited answer to all your questions! I really hoped you enjoyed this; it took me a while to write. This is not the end yet, for the next chapter will be the epilogue to Forgotten Memories, something you will not want to miss. I tried so hard on this chapter, especially on the romance aspect; so don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of it!   
  
Special thanks:  
  
Lady Kumiko: Thank you very much for enjoying my description! I hope my sort of ending to the dilemma over the memories with Link did not disappoint. Sorry for lacking on the fast update thing I'm usually known for, I have been on a holiday and also have been working on my original fiction. Thanks so much again for your continued support! I hope to hear from you!  
  
Hyrule Master: Thank you very much for liking my characterization! This is my most successful fic yet, and I'm glad people are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. I found out recently about the new Zelda game, and although I do not have a Game Cube I may consider getting one so I can play it when it comes out the graphics look superb too, and Link is still hotter than ever lol  
  
Aslant-chic: Thanks a lot! Well It makes my story really long by adding paragraphs between speakers, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Faceless Serenity: Wow it made you cry? I hope this chapter maybe brought out just as much emotion, especially since it s been a while since I last updated. Thanks for reviewing!! Zeldaisthebest: Thanks! Sorry for late update! I hope you look forward to the epilogue!  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: Its ok about not adding your new story until August, in fact its a good idea to pre-write it so that you don't get pressured by updating. I find its hard to keep up sometimes, and I might consider doing that for future stories. I hope you enjoyed this latest update, I worked hard and hopefully it paid off with happy readers!  
  
TheLegendsOfZelda: Oh your welcome, I'm so thrilled that you enjoy it! People who enjoy my work encourage me to continue, and for your sake as well as mine as a writer I will since I want people to read my work and consider it unique among the other works in the Zelda section. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: Hey you listed some good points about how I didn't explain that, and I was planning to later anyway so hopefully this chapter helped. You might also want to note the reference with Zelda's kiss to a previous chapter when Link was unconscious and she kissed him and he began to stir and come back into reality. I thought I would give readers a vague remembrance of that moment in this chapter, and I really hoped you enjoyed the romance aspect as well as the action parts with Ganondorf and his reasons behind it all. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, I look forward for updates to Heroes of Hyrule!   
  
Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Thanks a lot for liking the kiss! Heh even in action parts this chapter has kissing so I hope that bit of fluff was enough to sustain you till the epilogue! Thanks for reviewing, as always!  
  
Gryphon Tamer: Thanks for submitting your comments, I'm glad you read and commented on every chapter. I know I have spelling errors, I plan on correcting them when I edit it for mistakes later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thanks a lot for enjoying my story! I hope you found the sort of pre-ending to be suitable to the storyline. I tried hard to come up with a good ending that involved Ganondorf in some way since he's always up to something, and I think this may have been the best way to do it. Thanks as always for reviewing, and I will continue to hope you enjoyed my story thus far! Stay tuned for the final chapter, which will be updated a lot sooner than this one...  
  
Inspired-fire: Wow glad to see you think its good! I hope my lack of updating won't deter you from coming back to read this chapter! Thanks a lot!  
  
Sawyerzelda: Yay thanks for coming back to review my story! I'm doing great, busy as a writer but great nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed this, fluff and action all in one! My kind of style lol  
  
Midnight Starfire: No need to apologize for a 'late' review, I should be apologizing for a now late update! I'm so thrilled to see you think I have talent as a Zelda writer/writer in general, because when I read your work I cannot help but still be inspired, especially after your latest chapter to fire and ice. Thanks so much for being such a continued and loyal supporter of me, because without that I would probably think there was nothing special about how I write!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: Well I hope this was the something you were waiting for! And the addition of fluff as well, keeping in mind my story is categorized in the romance section of lol thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fanged Wolf: Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was asking you to make compliments or anything, I just mentioned that casually. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Acrossthestars158: Well maybe this answered your long awaited questions about Link and Zelda! I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for the compliments, and you can bet I'll update the epilogue a lot sooner. I just hope the whole Ganondorf thing worked out ok into the story, if it didn't I tried my best!  
  
Vampiress24: Lo, thanks! Description is important to get a feel for the characters, especially when they kiss because that is one of the most important showing of affection between two people in love. I'm glad you liked my fluff, and maybe this chapter proved to be just as compelling as the last! 


End file.
